Our Crazy Lives
by LunarWhispers
Summary: The Flock discover a strange girl at the school. This girl's arrival will spark a chain of events that will change their lives forever. And whats going on with Max and Fang? There will be FAX! Rated T because I'm super paranoid.
1. Prologue

Hey this is my first story so any and all feedback is welcome :)

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 17

Nudge - 14

Gazzy - 11

Angel - 9

A/N: In this story FANG didn't Happen.

Disclaimer: As far as i Know I am not James Patterson so I do not own the Flock

Prologue: 

Max POV

I glanced at the clock on the wall for what seemed like the millionth time. Two more minutes. Just two more minutes. Then we put our plan into action. After careful planing (and a little help from Angel) we figured out a way to break out of this hell hole.

The Flock and I had been ambushed by seventy five Erasers and Flyboys about a week ago. We had been staying in a pretty nice hotel in Miami, enjoying the warm weather, when they attacked. Now we were back at The School. It took us a couple of days, but we finally figured out a way to blow this joint.

'Angel everyone ready?' I asked in my mind. Angel's eyes were closed. She was nine now and absolutely gorgeous. Her hair had gotten longer, now falling to the middle of her back. Like the rest of The Flock, She was pretending to be asleep at the moment.

'Yeah Max. Everyone is good to go.' She replied in my head. As soon as she said that a whitecoat came in and headed over to my cage. The corner of my mouth twitched into a slight grin. Idiots. We realized that everyday, at exactly midnight, A whitecoat would come in and take me to be tested on. For some reason Angel can not control there minds. We have no idea why. Anyway, today was going to be different. He put the key and the lock, he opened the cage door. I grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward, his head slammed against the top of the cage, and he fell to the floor unconscious.

I quickly grabbed his key and began unlocking the cages my Flock resided in.

"Way to go Max" Gazzy whispered. He was eleven and had let his hair grow out a bit. It fell in his eyes now. I tried to get him to cut it, but no luck.

I had Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel out there cages and I turned to Fangs cage. I unlocked it and he stepped out and pulled me into a hug. We had been in a relationship for three years, ever since we were fourteen and went on our submarine adventure. We were seventeen now and he had gotten taller and more muscular. He kissed me quickly then turned to the rest of the Flock, who were gathering our confiscated backpacks from the closet and getting ready to take off toward the huge window at the top of the room.

It was Iggy's job to bust the window with one of the small bombs he had some how managed to conceal from the whitecoats. Its been three years, and he was seventeen now, but he hasn't changed a bit besides the fact that he had gotten slightly taller. How he had managed to get a bomb past the whitecoats is beyond me.

I was about the join them when I heard coughing from behind me.

Startled, I turned around slowly. There was another cough and I realized it came from a large cage in the corner of the room. I could make out a figure curled up inside the cage. I skeptically walked over to the cage. Inside was a girl who looked about fourteen. Her long pin straight hair was pitch black and fell around her face, hiding her features. She was in black shorts and a black tank top. I had to do a double take at the strange girl. She had wings. Like us. Black wings that faded into dark purple color at the tips. She was shaking violently.

"Fang." I whispered, the girl twitched slightly at my voice "Come here for a minute." He made his way over to me.

'Whats up?" He said. Then he noticed what I was staring at.

"She's like us. We can't leave her."

"What if she has some sort of tracker on her." Fang retorted.

"She's one of us." I stated simply. I unlocked the cage

"No please don't take me, not again, no." The strange girl whimpered as she began the shake more violently.

"Shh, It's okay. Come on wake up. Were getting you out of here!" I said shaking her gently. She jumped. She was now kneeling in front of me, her eyes open. The were a dark brown, almost black. I did a double take. The girl in front of me looked exactly like Fang.


	2. Kai

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 17

Nudge - 14

Gazzy - 11

Angel - 9

A/N: In this story FANG didn't Happen.

Disclaimer: The Flock Isn't mine :(

Max POV:

I blinked quickly trying to comprehend whatI was seeing. I turned to look at Fang. He must have seen the resemblance as well because his eyes were wide.

"Are you really going to help me? This isn't some stupid test is it?" She whispered.

"Were going to get you out of here." I replied, deciding to worry about this girls appearance later when we were all safe. "Are you okay to fly?"

She nodded and stood up shakily. She was a little shorter than me, the top of her head reaching around my eyes. She walked over to a lab table and picked up the black windbreaker that resided there. She slashed slits in the back with the discarded pair of scissors on the table and pulled to coat on. She snapped her wings out and I noted that even they were similar to Fangs. I decided to ask her later.

"Ig! We ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're good!' He replied. He was on the window ledge with Gazzy . Nudge, Angel, and Total were hovering next the them. Fang took off and wen to join them. I snapped open my wings open.

"After you." I gestured to the girl.

She nodded and got airborne. I quickly followed. Iggy strapped something to the window and told us to cover out ears. We all did. There was a loud BOOM and were the window once was, there was now a gapping hole. Alarms began the ring and I heard faint foot steps.

"Gotta move guys!" I screamed over the blare of the alarms.

The black haired girl look a little surprised, but she didn't say anything. One by one we flew out of the ex-window and into the night. We flew up over the clouds. It was a chilly night, but none of us seemed to mind. We were just glad to be out of that hell hole. I glanced around, making sure everyone was here. The girl was flying a little behind us, looking out of place.

_'Max,_' Angel asked in my mind '_Who is she.' _She was looking at the girl.

_'Some one who is like us.' _I though back.

I fell back so I was flying next to her. "Hey."

She glanced at me then quickly looked away. "Hello."

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

She looked at me again. "Kai." she replied.

"Okay Kai. My name is Maximum Ride. Call me Max. I introduce the rest of them when we land." I said gesturing to The Flock. She nodded and we continued our flight in silence.

* * *

><p>We flew for another four or five hours before we came to a thick forest and we decided o land. There was a small town near by, so Fang and Iggy took the Maximum Ride credit card and went to get something to eat. Gazzy started a fire. Probably not the best idea, but hey what are you gonna do. Angel and Nudge were sitting ear Gazzy and talking quietly. Total was curled in Angel's lap, melodramatically complaining about being hungry. I was keeping a lookout for Fang and Iggy. Kai had sat down by the base of a large tree and was watching us all intently.<p>

Fang and Iggy came back a little while later with a bunch McDonalds bags. We all gathered around the fire and began to eat and talk. Kai stared longingly at us.

"You can come and eat you know." I sighed. he conversation stopped abruptly and everyone turned to look at Kai.

She crawled over to the fire and sat next to me hugging her knees to her body. She made no move to reach for one of the many bags of food so I placed a cheese burger next to her hand. She looked at it and slowly picked it up. I waited until she was halfway through the burger to begin the introductions.

"Okay guys so this is Kai. Kai, this is the Flock Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman -or Gazzy-, and Angel." I said pointing to each one as I said their name. It was quiet for a moment until Nudge began to talk.

"Hi Kai. I saw you before. Your wings are sooo pretty, Your really pretty. How old are you? How did you get to the School? Kai is such a pretty name. I think it means like the ocean or something in Japanesse. Do you know what it means. You kinda look like Fang, well I mean your a girl of course and-" Iggy put a hand over her mouth and smiled at him in a silent thank you.

Kai looked kind of nervous. "Um hi." She said barely above a whisper. She turned to Nudge. "Your wings are super pretty too." She said. Nudge smiled.

"Im fourteen. How old are you?" Nudge asked.

"I just turned fifteen. My birthday was yesterday." Kai whispered. "I think that was the best birthday present I could have ever asked for. freedom from that living hell"

I felt bad for this kid. She must have been through so much. I wasn't going to press for information on her time at The School, but I did need some answers. I asked the question that was on everyones mind.

"Kai. You and Fang do look similar, like Nudge said. Do you know why?" Everyone turned to look at her. Fang's dark eyes were burning with curiosity that only I would be able to see.

Kai took a deep breath. "Yes I do."

"Can you tell us?" I asked, as gently as possible.

Kai Closed her eyes. "It's because Fang is," she paused and took another shaky breath "My brother."

My jaw dropped. She had to be kidding. We would have know if Fang had a sister. There was no way to tell for sure if this chick was lying or if she was even sane enough to be taken seriously.

_She is perfectly sane Max and she is Fang's sister. _Why hello Voice.

_How do you know? _I shot back.

_Come now Max. Even you can see the similarities in their appearances. Even their personalities are similar._ The voice. Always the ….well the voice of reason. I hadn't noticed until now that both Fang and Kai seemed quiet and void of emotion.

I glanced at Fang who was staring at Kai. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. The rest of the Flock was looking back and forth from Kai to Fang. It look almost like they were watching a Tennis match.

"How do you know." Fang demanded.

"This." Kai said fingering a locket around her neck. It was silver with flowers engraved on the front. She opened it and took a small piece of paper.

"What are are you looking at?" Iggy demanded.

"Its a locket Ig. Kai just took out a piece of paper." I replied. Kai looked confused. "Iggys blind." I clarified.

"I would have never know." Kai whispered and Iggy smiled.

"What is that piece of paper Kai?" Gazzy asked, taking a fistful of fries.

"Something I found on my firs breakout attempt. It reads:

**Experiment Number: 83464**

**Calls herself Kai.**

**Relation to Experiment 83463 (Calls himself Fang): Younger Sister **

**Warning: Keep Separate from all experiments!** " Kai read.

"Woah." Total said unnecessarily.

"I found this piece of paper with a picture of a three year old and an infant who I assumed was Fang and I. I kept it in this locket in hopes of finding him. I was alone for so long and now, i found him." Kai began to cry. I guess she wasn't as much as an emotional rock as her brother.

Everyone was silent. Then Fang did something none of us expected him to do. He stood up, walked over to kneel beside Kai and hugged her. Kai stiffened for a moment and then relaxed into his embrace. I watched in awe as the sweet and loving brother, sister moment unfurled.

"I'll take first watch." I said. I stood up and walked to over to a tree. Gazzy and Iggy lay down and stretched out near the fire, Total, Nudge, and Angel were curled next to each other, Angel and Nudge's heads on a backpack with Total between them. My windbreaker was over them like a blanket.

Fang was still holding Kai, which seemed like a comfort to both of them.


	3. Night Time Secrets

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 17

Nudge - 14

Gazzy - 11

Angel - 9

A/N: In this story FANG didn't Happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Kai

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV:<span>

After a while Kai drifted into sleep. Fang lay her down on the ground and covered her with his jacket. He sat down and just stared at her for a while.

"You should get some sleep." I told him.

He laughed once. "Wont be able to after today." He turned away from Kai and walked over to sit beside me. I put my head on his shoulder and he began to stroke my hair. I smiled and turned to look at him.

"Yeah today was pretty crazy." I whispered. He gave me one of his rare Fang smiles. Slowly he leaned down and kissed. Its was a short passionate kiss that sent warmth throughout my body. Three years ago I may have jumped up and run off, but not now. These days I take all of the kisses I cant get from him. We never know when it may be our last.

"You need sleep too." I murmured in my ear. "Sleep. I'll take watch."

"Fang, you sleep. I'll wake you up in about an hour." He started to argue, but I cut him off by kissing him once quickly. "No buts. Now sleep." He mumbled something I couldn't make out, but eventually he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.

I smiled and looked at my Flock, all sleeping soundly. Kai coughed a few times. We would have to get her some warmer cloths tomorrow. Shorts and a tanktop wont cut it. I'm glad we found her. I don't even want to think about what was done to her at The School. Why hadn't we seen her back when we where first at The School? The note she had shown us said to keep her away from other experiments, but that doesn't explain why Jeb didn't free her as well. Especially if he knew that she was related to Fang. Jeb Batchelder, the crazy evil, but maybe possibly good, scientist. We owed him our freedom, but we also owe him years of pain, torture, running, and fear. I don't care if he did spring us from The School, he was still the cause for a lot of our suffering.

I can't worry about that now though. Now we needed a game plan. Maybe we could start flying back to Florida. I was nice there. Nice and Warm. Well all I knew was that we would need to find A hotel or something to stay in the next place we landed. I don't care how cooperative The Flock was, I know they prefer a hotel rrom to the forest floor. Granted the forest floor is better then a dog crate, but still.

An hour later I woke up Fang. When he was alert enough I lay down with my head in his lap. He started to stroke my hair again and I started to fall into blissful sleep.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Iggy's POV

Fang woke me up around one in the morning. I hate last watch. It's always the watch leaves you tired the next day. There was also no definitive stop time to this watch. It was over when everyone started to wake up. I leaned against one of the trees closest to me and listened to everyone's breathing. Each member of The Flock breathed differently. It helps me distinguish them. I focused in on the new person who had joined us.

Kai.

Her breathing was slightly labored. You wouldn't be able to tell, even with our extremely great hearing. Being blind heightens the other senses so I was able to hear to slight hitch whenever Kai took and intake of breath. She must be either catching cold, or having a nightmare . Maybe both. Her breathing got faster and then she let out a small gasp. I heard her shift, she most likely sat up.

"Kai?" I whispered "You okay?"

She gasped slightly. "Oh. Hi…Iggy. Did I get that right?" She whispered.

"Yeah." I laughed once. "I'm the blind one."

She chuckled once. "I thought Max was on watch?"

"I know what your thinking. I get it. I'm blind, but that doesn't mean I'm no perfectly capable of keeping watch." I said. Maybe a little to harshly.

I heard her take a slight intake of breath. "No. Nothing like that. Anyone who would help someone they don't know escape that hell hole is okay in my book. I was just confused."

"Oh." I felt kind of bad about snapping at her. "Sorry."

"Its fine." She muttered barely audible.

"So. Kai huh? Pretty name." I tried to break the awkward moment.

"Thanks."

"How did you get it."

She paused, probably in thought. "One of the whitecoats, Julia, gave it to me." I heard little sobs come from her.

"Hey are you okay?" I was genially concerned for this girl.

"Yeah. It's just….."

"Just what?"

"Julia was the first person to show me kindness. She gave me my name. She disappeared one day after 'accidentally' leaving my cage unlocked." Kai started crying again.

"It's okay. She may still be out there. And your free now. We won't let anything happen to you. Max is an amazing leader. She does a great job keeping us safe and getting us out of trouble."

"You know Iggy," Kai sniffled "Your really easy to talk too." I smiled at that.

"Get some sleep Kai."

"Okay." A pause then "Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening." I listened to her settle down and drift into sleep.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Max's POV:

It was light out when I opened my eyes. Iggy was awake on the other side of what used to be our fire, but was now a smoking pile of ash.

"Morning Ig." I mumbled

"Morning." He replied. "Want me restart the fire?"

"Yeah that be great." I said as I started to stand up. TIme to wake up the troops. "Come on guys up and at 'em." I began to nudge and poke the kids the get them up. There were a couple complaints, but the promise of breakfast quickly silenced them. Kai woke up without having to be poked or prodded. She was sitting up watching Iggy restart the fire.

Strong arms encircled my waist. I turned to see Fang. "Morning." He mumbled. I laughed then turned back to watch The Flock bustle around getting ready for the day. Fang resting his chin on my head. Once Iggy got the fire started we all sat down around it. Fang sat down then put me in his lap. Kai sat next to Iggy. Weird

"You guys wanna go into town to try and find some breakfast or do you want me to go bring something back?" I asked.

"I want to go out. It'll be sooo much more fun! Maybe we can go to Ihop! I love Ihop, they had awesome pancakes. Oooh and beacon! I want beacon. And sausage and orange juice. Chocolate chip pancakes. Yum. Ooooh and mayb-" Gazzy slapped his ham over Nudges mouth.

"Okay we'll go out for breakfast." I got off of Fangs lap and began to gather all of our belongings. "Oh and we have to go to Walmart or something as well."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Kai needs real cloths. Warmer cloths. We don't know where we going to be going and she is going to need to stay warm." I shrugged.

"Oooh Kai can I help you pick out cloths. And Max can I get a new shirt please, please, please!" Nudge squealed.

"Um it's up to Kai and sure. I guess we could all use some new cloths." I replied looked at my own ripped jeans and blood stained T-shirt.

Angel and Nudge squealed and went over to discuss outfits with Kai. Total had climbed into Kai's lap and was naw asking her a bunch of personal questions like what her favorite type of pizza was and things like that. Kai answered Totals questions, but didn't seem all the interested with the though of a fashion show. In fact, she seemed almost annoyed at the fact that she would soon become a human barbie doll. She put up with it though, probably to humor Nudge and Angel. She really was Fangs sister. Iggy and Gazzy stomped out the fire and scattered what ever ash remained afterwards to hide the fact that we were ever here. Fang stood leaning against a large tree, his eyes darting back and forth between Me and Kai. Great. Just great. Poor Kai has been with us not even twenty-four hours and she already had her own personal guardian hawk.

"Okay guys." I said clapping my hands together for emphasis. "Up and away." Total jumped from Kai's arms and began the flap. The Flock took off one by one. Soon it was just Me and Kai.

"After you." I motioned to Kai with a smile. She smiled back, snapped out her wings, and launched herself into the air. I followed her quickly into the clear, blue sky.

* * *

><p>Okay so another chapter down. The was some FAXness in this one. Ill try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading :)<p>

Thank you **licorice bones** for your reviews.

Until next time, -LunarWhispers


	4. Always at Risk

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 17

Nudge - 14

Gazzy - 11

Angel - 9

**A/N****: In this story FANG didn't Happen. **

**(This chapter didn't EXACTLY end how a planned, you'll see what I mean, but i think it turned out pretty good)**

**Disclaimer:**** Kai is mine. Everything else…..not so much**

Max's POV:

Ihop. One of the best places in the world if your a mutant bird kid. After ordering, a few strange looks from the waitress and people around us, and paying the bill with the Maximum Ride card, we where off the find somewhere to buy cloths. We decide the walk, rather than fly, to explore the town a bit. It was sort of nice…..I mean if your into that sort of thing. Fang had one arm around my waist and the other help my hand. Kai kept up with his pace on his other side.

"Ooooh Max look!" Nudge squealed. She was pointing to a large clothing shop. It must have a local thing because I didn't recognize the name. "Can we go in please?"

"Why not." I replied. Nudge and Angel cheered. Nudge grabbed Kai's hand and quickly ran into the shop with Angel and Total close behind. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and I followed close behind. The store was divided in half- girls on one side and boys on the other with the check out counters in the center of the store.

"Okay guys, meet you at the counter in an hour." I said releasing Fangs hand. He gave me a quick kiss and then went to the guys cloths with Iggy and Gazzy. I went to find Nudge, Angel, Kai, and Total.

"ZOMG, this would look so cute on you!" Nudge was holding up a pink sundress to Kai.

"Umm…..not really my style." Kai mumbled, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Nudge, let Kai pick out her own cloths. why don't you and Angel go get yourselves something." I laughed walking over o them.

Nudge let out an annoyed breathe, but shuffled off to find cloths for herself and angel. Kai gave me a grateful look and then headed over to a jean rack. I went over to the rack and grabbed a pair of jeans that were my size.

"Get anything you need." I told Kai.

"You know I don't have money right?" Kai whispered.

"No problem. Long story short, we have some money. Just get something that will keep you warm, just incase we need to go to like Alaska or something." I shivered just thinking about. Cold weather and Max go together like Bird kids and Erasers.

Kai gave me look that seemed to ask is I was sure. I nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. She grabbed a pair of black jeans and then moved on to a shirt rack. She grabbed two or three T-shirts. She also grabbed this shirt that had long black sleeves and a plaid tank top over it. I wound up getting two new pairs of blue jeans and a couple of fitted T-shirts and tank tops in different colors. Just enough to fit in my backpack.

We met back up with Nudge and Angel, who each had a pair of jeans,a bunch of T-shirts and a dress each. Angel had a cute little pink sundress and Nudge had a blue one. Where they thought they were going to wear those I'll never know, but I let it go. It is makes them happy and I can make it happen, then why not. It was almost time to meet the guys so we started heading to the counter. Of course, they were already waiting there.

"Hey, what took you guys so long," Iggy joked. Kai smiled slightly.

"Hey I said an hour. We're on time, your just early." I said, shoving him playfully. He laughed and shoved me back.

We put our cloths on the counter, I paid, and then we shoved out cloths into our backpacks. I put Kai's cloths in mine until we could get one for her. We went outside and made our way over to the edge of the woods.

"Time to move on guys." I said. "Up and away."

**MRMRMRMRMR**

Flying. Gosh, its my favorite thing in the world. I wonder if the rest of the flock feels the same way. They probably do. I mean who wouldn't want to sore above the clouds with the wind in their hair and the sun on their face. We decided to head to head back to New York. Kai had never been there and it Nudge wanted more of those peanuts we got the last time we were there. It would take w while to go pretty much across the country, but it would be worth it in the end.

"MAX!" Angels scream snapped me out of my thoughts.

I turned around to see Flyboys. Dozens of them. Not again. I immediately entered fight mode. I started punch and kicking everything that wasn't The Flock. If some poor bird came across my path, it wouldn't stand a chance. There were only about ten left, Angel made two fall too the ground and everyone else was using good old hand to hand combat. Everyone was fighting and doing fairly well against the Flyboys they were sparring with. Everyone except Kai. She seemed frozen. Her eyes wide, wings flapping rapidly. She wouldn't have been able to fend off a fly, let alone a Flyboy. So one one of the stupid flying erasers lunged for her, claws out and ready, I did the only logically thing. I pushed her out of he way. Kai was safe. I felt a searing pain on my shoulder. It distracted me long enough for another Flyrboy to clobber me over the head. Everything went blurry. My wings folded. The last thing I remember was a long, drawn out scream and then the darkness took me.

Kai's POV:

They were here. I didn't think they would actually find us. I was scared. More scared then I have been in a while. I have never seen this many Flying monster -who Nudge had told me they called Flyboys- In one place before. I froze. Maybe they would leave me alone. Of course I was wrong. One started toward me. I couldn't moved. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I waited for pain. Instead I felt something ram into me from the side. I watched at the Flyboy that had been coming after me slash Max's shoulder. Max stopped for a moment, giving the one two Fang was fighting the chance to whack Max in the head so hard that I swore I heard a crack. Max's eyes fluttered and she began the fall.

I screamed. Fang, who had just finished with his Flyboy, looked towards me. His eyes went wide when he saw Max free falling. He dove after her, wings flapping furiously. He caught her in his arms, dropped a bit, then flew back up to meet us. Angel began to cry silently.

"What happened? What's going on?" Iggy asked.

"Max is hurt. Lets go find a place to land." Fang said. He turned and flew in the direction we were heading.

"Aren't we going to land?" Nudge asked. Everyone began to follow Fang. Guess he was second in command or something.

"Yeah. We need to find a hotel or something first." Fang Mumble his eyes on the unconscious girl in his arms. I felt my own eyes fill with tears.

What have I done.

Fang POV

I told Nudge we were trying to find a hotel or something. I cave wouldn't cut it. Max's shoulder was covered in blood. I didn't know how deep the cuts were, but if she was bleeding enough to stain her shirt and mine, it must be bad. There was blood dripping down her face as well. When she was hit she was probably cut there too. I tightened my grip on her a little bit. I would have to ask Kai what exactly happened when we landed. I glanced back at the Flock.

Iggy was quiet. His head was down and he seemed to be listening to something. Probably for more Flyboys, Nudge had Total in her arms. Her face was tear stained and Total had his head buried in her jacket. Angel was crying as well, her arms wrapped around her self protectively. Gazzy was whispering to her. "Max will be fine." I heard him tell her. "She's had worse." That was true, but it didn't stop me from worrying. Kai was quiet. He eyes were still watery and she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She didn't of course. That was Max's burden.

"Fang, Holiday Inn right there." Gazzy said pointing towards the ground.

I nodded. "Come on guys lets land."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Iggy POV:

"Iggy you and Kai stay here with Max. We can't bring an unconscious, bloody, teenager though the main lobby. I'l take the kids to get a room, then come back out and we will bring her in around the back entrance." Fang told me. It was weird hearing him talk so much at once. Desperate times cal for desperate measures I guess.

We were currently crouched in some tall bushes behind the Holiday Inn Gazzy had spotted. Fang placed Max on the ground with her head in my lap and I heard him zip up his jacket. I felt a slight pressure applied to where Max's head rested and I assumed Fang touched her head or something. He walked away with res of The Flock leaving e and Kai with an unconscious Max. I heard Kai crying.

"Hey whats wrong?" I asked her.

"This *sniff* is all *sniff* my fault." She whispered.

"What? No its not! Why would you say that?" I nearly yelled.

"Shhh not so loud!" Kai hushed me.

"Tell me why you think this is your fault?" I demanded.

Kai was quiet for a little while. "I froze." She whispered breaking the silence. "That Flyboy's hit was meant for me. It should be me. If I wasn't so stupid this would have never happened. I-"

"Stop." I interrupted. "It's not you. Max would have done that for anyone of us. She's o protective for her own good." I laughed.

"But-"

"Kai listen." I interrupted again. "I don't know if you've realized yet, but Max likes to know her 'Flock' is safe. Plus we heal fast. Did you know that? Anyway, from what I can feel her shoulder is bleeding a lot, but the cuts don't feel that deep. She's got a nasty bump on her head, and she will wake up with a headache, but she. Will. Be. Fine."

She was quiet again. I heard her shift awkwardly before she answered. "Why does Fang seem so worried than?"

I snorted. "Because Fang is Fang. Mr. No emotions is totally head over heals for this chick." I gestured to Max.

She laughed. "Really? I would have never guessed." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. I was glad I got her to laugh.

"Yeah for about three years now." I laughed. Max let out a moan.

"I wish I had that time with him. He's my brother, but it's like he's a complete stranger. Those jerks took him away from me and I will never forget that. I spent my entire life in that living hell. They kept telling me I was nothing on my own, but I could used to accomplish there ultimate goal. I wanted to kill them. I still do. I know I won't be able to though. I just don't have it in me to hurt people. I just…can't." Kai's voice broke.

I just nodded. Sometimes people don't need a response. They just need to know someone is there. One of the many things I've learnt over the years.

Kai took a deep breath. "Thanks Iggy." She paused. "You're a really good listener."

"Yeah. I have great hearing. Better than any other member of the Flock. One of the good things about being blind." I half joked.

"Being blind isn't a disability. In fact, If I didn't know any better, I really wouldn't be able to tell…from afar anyway." Kai shrugged.

"Thanks." I whispered. "It's just frustrating some times. Not knowing whats going on. Having to readjust to my surroundings. It's hard, but I manage." I paused. I was surprised that I had told her this. I've never told that to anyone before. Not even The Flock. "You know. You're a great listener too."

A pause and then "I'm smiling Iggy." She said and then she grabbed my hand and brought it to her face. I felt her smooth teeth under my fingers. Her soft lips against the skin of my hand. Her smile slacked slightly and she took my head and held it. Suddenly I felt her breathing on my face. She leaned in and kissed me. It was a quick kiss. Her lips tasted like maple syrup (probably from breakfast) and her lips were nice and soft. She pulled away and I heard her shuffle away from me. My heart was racing, I felt my face starting to get hot. I've never felt this way before. I've known her not even twenty four hours. After the initial shock wore I tough "Damn it…..Fang is going to KILL me."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

**What did you think?**

**Ok so I wasn't originally going to have Iggy and Kai kiss in this chapter, but It just seemed to fit. I posted a picture of Kai's locket on my profile and I'll try to post a picture of her as soon as possible. Next chapter could be up as late as Friday or as early as tomorrow. It all depends on when I get time to update. Thanks for reading! Please review :) Until next chapter -LunarWhispers**


	5. The Ties That Bind Us

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 17

Nudge - 14

Gazzy - 11

Angel - 9

**A/N****: In this story FANG didn't Happen. Wrning: Max may seem a little OOC, but nothing to terribly obvious. I apologize for this being a little later than I expected it to be. I think this chapter will make up for it though :). Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:**** I wish it were so, but unfortunately the flock is not mine**

Max POV:

I felt myself swimming into consciousness. The first thing I noticed was a dull pain in my shoulder. The second was a pounding in my he'd (not the brain explosion kind). The third was even breathing beside me. As much as I would have loved to lay there all day, unmoving, I knew I couldn't. So I slowly forced my eyes open.

I was in a unfamiliar dimly lit room. I assumed it was a hotel room because of the comfortable looking beds and the fact that I wasn't strapped down to anything. I turned my head to the right and saw Fang. His head rested on his arms that were folded on the bed. He was sleeping. I smiled and lifted my hand a began to stroke his hair. He groaned slightly and then opened his eyes. He sat up quickly.

"Max." He whisper sounding relieved.

"Hi there." I smiled at him. He shot me one of his rare Fang smiles that made my heart skip a beat. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, careful to avoid my bad shoulder.

"So give me the run down?" I muttered. He sighed then repositioned us so I was sitting against the headboard and he was next to me with his arm around my waist.

"Kai. She…she froze or something. You-"

"Pushed her out of the way? Yeah I remember that." I interrupted him.

"Yeah." He sighed, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. "The Flyboy who lunged for her, scratched your shoulder up instead. It's not to bad, you should be fine in a day or two, but another one clubbed you over the head. Concussion and a pretty nasty bump, but again you will be good to go in about twenty four hours. I was just scared you had slipped into a coma or something. You've been sleeping for a good twelve hours."

I blinked that was a lot for Fang to say all at once, but I guess I had asked for it….literally. I glanced at the clock. 1:24 A.M. "Fang?" I asked "Were is the Flock?"

"In the other room." Fang said, gesturing to the door on the opposite wall. "Connected room. Girls will have this room, boys will have the other one. I don't care what you say, we are staying here one more day."

"But-" I began.

"No. You need to heal properly." He interrupted.

"Fang-" I tried again.

"Breakfast buffet?" He said. Now how could I refuse that?

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

"MAX!" Angel screamed as she jumped up on the bed next the me. I groaned and rolled over to face her. Her face was a mixture of excitement and concern.

"Hey Ange. How'd ya sleep?" I mumbled.

"Okay I guess. Fang came in to wake us up this morning and told us you had woken up last night. He said not to wake you, but I wanted to see you." She said, then she gave me hug.

"ANGEL! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Iggy screamed as he came into the room. I know he meant well, but his screaming made my head ache a little bit. He must of realized this (though how i will never know) because he almost immediately and hastily said "Sorry Max."

"Yeah sorry I woke you up Max." Angel muttered.

I laughed a little bit. "No problem Ig. And I was getting up anyway Ange." I yawned, then added eagerly. "We should go get breakfast." The was a cheer up agreement. We all quickly get changed and then headed for the door to go and get breakfast with Iggy and Total in the 'Seein eyed dog with helpless blind dude' vest. We where alms out when I noticed someone was missing.

"Hey guys? Where's Kai?" I asked glancing around frantically for her.

"She ….um….kinda…..well the thing is….." Gazzy tried.

"Spit it out!" I snapped.

"She locked herself in the bathroom as soon as we got here. She hasn't come out since." Iggy muttered. Was it just me or did he sound almost…worried.

"Why?" I was honestly surprised.

"She kinda blames herself for…you know." Iggy replied awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes an headed toward the bathroom, ignoring the questions the Flock was asking from behind me. I banged on the door. No response.

"Kai open this door now!" I exclaimed.

No response.

"Kai I swear if you don't open this door I will kick it down and the drag your skinny little bird butt out and-" She opened the door. Well that was easier then expected.

I forced my way in and then closed the door and locked it behind us. Kai went over to the corner and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. I got a glimpse of her eyes, red and puffy, before she buried her head in her knees. I walked over to her and knelt down beside her. I put my hand on her shoulder. She tensed at my touch.

"Kai," I whispered. "Whatever your blaming yourself for, it's not your fault."

She lifted her head and looked at me, fresh tears streaking down her already damp face. "It is my fault Max." She whispered in a broken voice "If i had been able to defend myself you would never have been hurt. Iggy told me we heal fast….guess I kinda figured that….but we still feel pain normally, and I put you through pain."

"No. It was me. I chose to do what I did. And you want to know a secret. I would do it again in a heart beat." I said confidently.

"But Max, you barely know me, why would you-"

"Kai. Listen to me. You. Are. My. Family now. Your a freak, mutant bird kid like us AND your my boyfriends sister. Blood sister. Even if you weren't I would have still done it. Weather you like it or not, your stuck with us." I smiled.

She looked at me. I cold see years of hurt, torture, fear, and betrayal in her eyes. But I saw something else as well. It was faint, but it was here. Hope. It was the look I saw in the yes of my Flock when Jeb had first gotten us out of the School. A smile that was all to similar to her brothers danced on her lips. She hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Now lets go gut breakfast." I laughed as we broke apart. "Im starving."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

The best thing about all you can eat breakfast buffets? The all you can eat part. Though after we were done with breakfast the staff may have reconsidered the concept. We would be long gone by the time they actually chugged the rule. We decided to go to the local outlets. Well Nudge decided, I agreed because my head was killing me. Besides what else were we going to do, stay in the hotel room all day? I don't think so. The shops were situated around a large lake. You could walk down the slight decking to the lakes shore and feed the ducks, which many of the little kids that were here seemed to want to do. We were walking and looking through the windows of shops. Fang had his arm around my waist, but her kept throwing glances a Kai, who was walking ahead with the girls.

"Go." I said turing to look up at him.

"Excuse me?" He sounded shocked.

"Go. You two haven't had much time to talk. You need to. She is your sister." I smiled removing his arm from my waist. Luckily we had just past an ice cream shop.

"Guys come on lets go get ice cream!" I shouted to the flock. They cheered and went into the ice-cream shop. Kai made to follow them, but I stopped her. She looked confused, but when I nodded toward Fang she seemed to understand.

Fang walked up to her and held out his arm. She smiled and took it. They started to walk towards the lake. Kai looked over her shoulder and mouth a silent 'Thank You' and they continued to walk toward the lake.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Fang POV:

Kai and I continued to walk toward the awkwardly place lake. We were both quiet. Now that I think about it, putting two of the most anti-talkative people together to talk isn't really one of the best ideas. But Max was right. This wasn't just another person. This was my sister. My real sister and not another kid who just so happened to share the same childhood as me. Don't get me wrong. The Flock is just as much my family as Kai is, but this ….this was different. Kai shared the same parents I did. If we hadn't have been mutated we would have grown up together. Not that I'm complaining. No matter how crappy my childhood was, I'm glad it happened in a way. After all if it hadn't, I would have never met Max.

When we got to the edge of the water we stopped. Kai un-looped her arm from mine and sat down in the grass. She quickly pulled of her shoes and dipped her toes in the water. She sighed cogently and closed her eyes. I sat down next to her, but kept my shoes on. It was too cold out. How she could even stand having her shoes off was beyond me.

"I'm sure you have questions." She whispered. "You have the right to answers. So asked away. I'll answer the best I can."

"Do you know who our parents are?" I said getting right to the point. She sucked in a quick breath. Guess I struck a nerve. I felt bad instantly.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Our mom was a teenager when she had you, seventeen. She was planning on keeping you. Proving her parents, out grandparents, wrong. She wanted to prove she was responsible. Dad said by her. Uncommon, but he did. They were told you died. Momma was heart broken. Dad stayed by her through all of it. They truly loved each other. About two years later they decided to try again. Then I was born. Again they were told they lost their baby. My couldn't take it. She….. " She took a deep breath. "They say she died of a broken heart." Silent tears were rolling down her cheek at this point.

"And dad?"

"He's still out there. Unfortunately for him though, they were really in love. He turned to….. thing to help dull the pain. I think his in rehab somewhere."

"How do you know?"

"I read our files." She shrugged. "It's another reason I knew you were my brother." She pulled her feet out of the water, they were an unnatural shade of blue. I stared wide eyed. I guess she saw my face because she quickly tucked her feet under her body, hiding them from my view.

"Ignore it." She chuckled.

"But your feet….there blue." I stated the obvious.

"Yeah and?"

"Aren't they cold?" I was still in shock.

She laughed. "Yeah I guess. But i like the feeling of the water on my skin. I've never been swimming before. Not sure if I even know how to swim."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Why haven't I been swimming or why don't I know how to swim?"

"Both."

"Well," She began, looking out over the lake "I have lived my entire life at the school. I think when I was like three or something I attacked on of their successful hybrids. One of the wolf guys. I was three so I didn't really stand a chance. After that they kept me spree from any other experiments because I would just attack whoever they put me with. As for the swimming, I guess they didn't see it as important. I was never taught. I never even got to see he water. I saw it though. Julia…..she would always bring my pictures of different things. She told me what they were and promised me that one day I would see them for myself."

"Julia?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A whitecoat." She said, then added frantically, "But NOT like the others. She was nice, kind, caring and….. the only person I had. She's gone now. I think she's dead."

I remember something similar to that. I wasn't going to tell her about Jeb. It would crush her to know that sometimes these people just do things that seem kind for there own selfish purposes. She turned to me.

"So…do I get to ask a question now?" She said looking at me hopefully.

"Shoot." I shrugged.

"You and Max?"

"What about us?"

"How long have you know each other?"

"Pretty much forever." I shrugged again.

"You guys must have been through a lot." She sounded slightly jelouse.

"Yeah. We have been through everything together. From learning to fly to taking care of four other people who need us. We have been on he run for a good four or five years."

"When I was at the school I heard her name mentioned… like a lot. Is she important or something?"

I snorted. "They say she is suppose to save the world or something. I think she can do it. She will never tell anyone this, but I pretty sure the whole thing scares her a bit."

Kai smiled then looked me in the eye. "Do you love her?" I paused, then did something I rarely ever did. I smiled. I genuine smile, not one of my smirk-smile things, but a full blown grin.

"Yeah." I replied. "Yeah I do."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Kai and I entered to Ice cream shop we had left the Flock at. I knew we were in the right place immediately because of the noise I heard when we walked in.

"I love, love, LOVE ice cream. We probably should have gotten something warmer to eat or drink though. Like hot chocolate. OOOOH Max can we pleasssse get some hot chocolate later. Not that I don't still want my Ice cream I do. Its soo good! Hey look its Fang and Kai! Guys over here! We got you guys ice cream! Kai we didn't know what you wanted so we guessed and got you the same as Angel and I, triple chocolate chip with chocolate sprinkles I will have it if you don't want it I-" Gazzy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth as we neared the table they were at in the far rig corner.

Max smiled at me then patted he seat next to her. I sat there gladly, lipping my hand into hers under the table. I began to eat my ice cream. Max had gotten me my favorite, mint chocolate chip and orange sherbet. It was the ice cream we had gotten of our first official date. Thats why it's my favorite. After we finished our ice cream we started walking around again. Max said her head hurt so we gave Ig the Maximum Ride card and I took her back to the hotel. We old the kids to be back before it got dark. They had about four hours.

When we got back to the hotel room she went directly to the bed and lay down. I lay down beside her, her back to my stomach. I stroked her hair then wrapped my arms around her waist. She set like strawberries from her favorite shampoo. She turned in my arms and kissed me. Kissing soon turned in to making out. I left a trail of kisses from her collar bone to her lips. She went to pull my shirt off. I grabbed her wrists.

"Max." I said, breathing slightly heavy. "Are you sure?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Yes." She whisper.

I realized her wrists and she continued to remove my shirt. I kissed her harder and with more passion. I realized I needed her. It wasn't a want anymore, and I have wanted it for a while, it was something that I was certain I would not be able to live without. And then it happened. It was like we were a puzzle. And the last piece had just been put into place.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

** Like it? Love it? Hate it? Again I'm sorry that it took a little longer than expected. I had a lot going on this week. Thank you to all those who are reading this story, even if your not reviewing it. I would really appreciate reviews though I love the feedback :). Well until the next update. -LunarWhispers**


	6. Shining Star

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 17

Nudge - 14

Gazzy - 11

Angel - 9

**A/N****: In this story FANG didn't Happen. **

**Disclaimer:**** ….. sadly no.**

Max POV:

Note to self: Never ever EVER, leave the Flock alone with a credit card near outlets, the mall, or any other place with stuff that can purchased. I was lying down on the couch, my head in Fangs lap, when they came into the room. The sun had just started to go down so they were on time which was good, however they each had bags from at least twelve different stores in their hands. I was kind of scared to know what they bought. I mean I know we have this magic little credit card with a seemingly endless supply of money that is probably being funded by some crazed scientist, but i don't want them to get used to buying anything they wanted. Plus, what if the card did have a spending limit? Then if we really need money for something important. like food, cloths or medical supplies, then we would be pretty much screwed.

"Guys! What the heck?" I snapped at them. I sat up a little too quickly, making my head spin.

Nudge looked confused "What?" She asked, then a look of realization crossed her face. "Oh you mean these! Well we decided we should all have ipods. You know so like when we are flying or camping in the woods we have something too do! Plus we got a deck of cards! Don't worry we got you guys ipods too, I mean we did use your credit card after all. And Angle, Kai and I got some more cloths. I mean I know we just got some and all, but I saw this adorable top so we went into the store. Don't worry, we only got stuff we could fit in our backpacks. Oh and we got Kai a backpack too. I don't know where Gazzy and Iggy went while we were shopping but-" Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Intersting how he let her go on and on until she started talking about what he had purchased today.

"Whats in the bag Iggy?" I asked skeptically.

"My ipod?" He tried. Like I was gonna buy that.

"Whats. In. The. Bag. Iggy." It wasn't a question this time.

"Nothing. Come on Gazzy." He said then left to go into the boys room with Gazzy.

"Fang please make sure they don't blow anything up." I sighed. He nodded then went into the boys room and shut the door.

"Guy, please be careful how you use the credit card. The last thing we need is it running out on us." I said as I pulled my legs up on the couch and crossed them. "That being said, can I have my Ipod?"

Nudge laughed and then handed me a small bag she pulled out from one of the larger ones. She had gotten me one of those newer version of the Ipod Nanos. It was red and had sixteen gigabytes of memory. I didn't want to do the math (not that I could anyway), but I'm pretty sure that was way more songs than I even knew.

"Why red?" I asked.

"Oh, well we figured we should all have different colors, you know so we don't try to steal each others, or get them mixed up or anything. We got you red, Fang black, Kai silver, Gazzy, blue, Iggy green, Angel pink, and I got purple. I sorta figured you would like red better than like the bright yellow. It just seemed more you." Nudge said

I smiled and thanked her. I noticed there were two fifty dollar Itunes gift cards in the bag as well.

"Nudge! Did you get us each one hundred dollars in Itunes gift cards?" I was genuinely shocked.

"Uh-huh" She said as she went through her new cloths.

"Thats seven hundred dollars on gift cards alone! Not the mention the cost of the ipods themselves! And then your cloths and what ever Gazzy and Iggy got…" I couldn't wrap my mind around the amount they spent. I didn't want them to think they could get anything they wanted, whenever they wanted,

"We don't think that Max. We just all deserved something special for once. Including you." Angel smiled sweetly as she answered my thoughts.

"Think What?" Nudge asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Whats going on?" Kai asked.

"Thats right we didn't explain our powers to you did we?" I mentally slapped myself then proceeded to tell her about our ever developing crazy abilities and how Angel had just been reading my mind.

"Yeah and she was think how she doesn't want us to think would could get what ever we wanted whenever we wanted, which we don't! We just deserve to be happy once in a while!"

I sighed. Seems like I was doing a lot of that lately. "Just please do't do it again. And give me my card back." I held out my hand and Nudge placed the credit card into it. She wouldn't be holding it again for a long, long time.

"Did you guys have fun at least?" I muttered, turning the ipod on and going through setting up the basic settings.

"Uh…YES! We hardly ever get to shop, like I know were constantly getting food and t-shirts, but we rarely get to like just go shopping for fun. I liked being able to just feel like a normal teenager." Nudge said smiling.

"What about you Kai? Did you have a nice brother-sister talk with Fang?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yeah." She said with that Fang-like smile on her face.

It was quiet for a while with Nudge looking through her cloths, Kai staring at her feet, me playing around with my Ipod, and Angel muttering quietly to Total in the corner off the room. At one point I got up and retrieved Fang's laptop and created an itunes account to start downloading music. It had gotten pretty dark out. Suddenly Kai stood up and began to walk towards the window.

"Going some where?" I asked not looking up from my Ipod.

"To the roof. I'll be back soon. I just…." she paused and sighed. "need some air." She finished.

I wasn't one hundred percent convinced, but I told her to go ahead. Kai had been through a lot in the past few days. She deserved some alone time to sort through all the craziness that I'm sure was running through her head. I watched at she grabbed her windbreaker and jumped out the window into starry sky.

**MRMRMRMRMRMR**

Kai POV:

I hurried up to the roof of the hotel we were staying at. It was a cold, clear night. Stars were scattered thought the sky. I lay down on my back to stare at the sky. I wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was way worth it for this view. I though for a moment that it looked like the stars were winking at me and then laughed at myself for having such a childish thought. I didn't care though. It was such a beautiful night.

I had a lot on my mind. I had finally found were I belonged. Maybe. I knew Fang was like me from the records I read that one time I broke out of my cage, but I never imagined that there were five other kids like us as well. Then Max busted me out. She freed me. Her and the rest of the Flock saved me. I had been in the school for my entire life and now…now I was free. I was getting to know my brother. Fang was a hard book to read. He didn't talk much, like me. I think our reasonings were different though. I think he didn't talk because he was afraid of what people would think of him. I didn't talk because, in the past, people have used what I said me. Over the years I have become more and more cautious. More and more closed off. Fang and I looked alike and we were similar in so many ways, but we have had different childhood experiences. I'm glad I was getting to know my brother though. It made me happy to know I wasn't alone in this world.

And then there was Iggy. He made me feel….I don't know happy? Safe? Important? When we kissed I was the happiest I had ever felt in my entire life. I have never had a crush on anyone before. Never really had the opportunity to, what with being raised in a dog crate and all, but I was pretty sure this is what it felt like. It confused me. All this stuff going on was giving me a headache. I groaned rather loudly and covered my eyes with my hands.

"Penny for your thoughts." A voice from behind we made me jump. I sat up and turned around to see Iggy sitting against one of the roof vents.

"Jeez Iggy, give me a heart attack why don't you!" I whisper/yelled at him.

"Hey!" He said holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I just came up here for some air." He was a really crappy lier.

I rolled my eyes. Then remembered he was blind. "I'm rolling my eyes Ig."

He laughed once. It was airy and sounded a little bit forced. I was very, very quiet after that. The only sounds was the wind and the occasional car. I was….awkward to say the least. I stared at him. I wonder if he could feel me staring at him. I glanced up at the sky. I couldn't imagine not being able to see these stars Maybe my power could help him. The whitecoats had made me use it on some of them, but that was only small scratches and scrapes. Never anything this big. But now I felt like I had to try.

I took I deep breath. "Iggy?"

"Yeah?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"I-I think I may be able to help you."

"Help me?"

"I think I could hel-help you get you vision back." I whispered, but I knew he heard me.

He tensed. "What?"

"You know how Angel can read minds? And Gazzy can mimic voices and sounds? Well …. I can…heal people."

"Heal people?"

"Yeah.I've only ever done it on small scratches and cuts and things like that. It tires me out every time I do it. The whitecoats only found out about it about a year ago. I used it on myself sometimes to speed up healing. It's almost like I can project our fast healing and speed it up even farther." I explained.

"Why didn't you use it to help Max the other day than?" He demanded. Pretty harshly to.

"I-I didn't know about the powers you guys have! I was scared you would think I was even more a freak than I already am!" My voice broke. "I was afraid you wool leave me alone. I didn't want to be alone again."

"I'm sorry." Iggy said as he leaned forward and moved closer to me. "Do you really think you can.. you know give me my sight back?"

"I can try." I whispered. "Come here."

He crawled on his hands and knees until he was about a foot away from me. He closed his yes and waited. I placed my hands on the sides of his head. He flinched slightly at my touch. I closed my eyes and focused. I pushed all of my strength and energy to my hands. I let the warm energy flow from my palms into Iggy. I imagined Iggy's yes, strong and able to see. My body began to shake. I knew it was working when I began to feel my energy depleting. I was getting tired. So, so tired. More tired than I have ever felt in my entire life. I heard a gasp and felt his hands on my wrists. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me. He was smiling at me. A big goofy smile that took up his entire face.

"I-I can see you." He whispered in awe.

I smiled, my eyelids already drooping. "I know" I breathed

"Sleep. You're safe with me." Iggy said as he touched my cheek. I happily obliged.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Iggy's POV:

I looked down at the girl asleep next to me. I had set Kai down on the roof after she passed out. She deserved to sleep. She gave me my sight back. I would never be able to repay her for that. She was my….well my angel (Pun intended). She was absolutely beautiful. He long dark hair feel down her shoulders and around her face. I was as black as pitch. Her eyes, or what I could see of them before she fell asleep, were dark brown. From what I cold remember, she did look a lot like Fang, though I hadn't seen him since we were kids in the school.

I took my eyes off of the sleeping girl and looked at the sky. It was absolutely beautiful. I couldn't believe the shear amount of stars in the sky. And now I could see them. I could see them all. All thanks to her. I suddenly realized the hairs on the back of neck stand up. I turned around saw Fang.

"Hey." I said and I turned my attention back to the sky.

"Hey." He said coming over to sit next to me."What are you doing out here and why the hell is my sister sleeping next to you?" He sounded pissed.

"Fang I…threes something I need to tell you."

"Oh god…"He breathed.

"No Fang it's nothing like that. It's just….I-I can….."

"You can what?"

"I can see."

His head snapped up to look at me. "What?"

"Your sizer…she…it's complicated."

"We've got nothing, but time. Talk"

I explained to him everything that happened. How Kai had told me about her power. How she had explained why she had used it early. How she used it on my and now I had my sight back. How she was exhausted after using it. Fang stayed quiet through the whole explanation, his gaze switching from me to Kai. He remained quiet after I finished, keeping his eyes on his little sister.

"Dude. Can you say something. Please?" I practically begged him.

Nothing.

"Fang?"

Nothing.

"DUDE WILL YOU FREAKIN ANSWER ME!"

"Iggy….I'm happy for you. I'm just…." Fang was so quiet I almost didn't hear him.

"I know…..I sort of snapped at her about not helping Max too…..but she did have I good reason. I mean if you think about it."

Fangs head snapped up to look at me. "You yelled at her?" Whoops, he sounded pissed off.

"Um sort of, not exactly…." I said, rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

"Don't yell at her. Ever." Fangs voice was dark.

"Dude look I'm sorry." I held my hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

He shook his head and sighed. "S'okay."

The wind blew again. Kai shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Fang sighed again then stood up an looked at me.

"Ig. I'm happy for you. Really. I'm just…it's a lot the take in. Less than four days ago I didn't even know I had a sister. I guess it's just a lot to take in." Fang walked over to Kai and picked her up bridal style then made his way over to the edge of the roof. "I'm gonna go bring her into the girls room. Then I'm going to bed. You coming in?"

I shook my head"No. Not yet. I'll be in a bit. I'm just gonna…enjoy the view for a bit."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Max POV:

THE NEXT MORNING

Fang brought Kai in last night. She was totally unconscious, but Fang said she was fine just tired. He also told me that Iggy had a surprise for us in the morning. I had no idea what that 'surprise' could be. I thought it might have something to do with the bags that he and Gazzy brought into the other room yesterday. After I kicked everyone awake in the girls room (well everyone except Kai, with her I had to use all the trick, cold water and all that fun stuff) we got dressed and headed into the boys room to see Iggy's 'surprise'. When we went into the guys room they were all staring a the door waiting for us.

"Hey Max, nice shirt." Iggy said smiling at me.

"Thanks Ig, now what did you ha-" I stopped. WAIT! Iggy just complimented my shirt. HE could SEE my shirt!"

"Yeah" He said with the biggest goofiest smile on his face.

"H-how?" I said with my mouth hanging open.

He explained all about his night on the roof. I stared at Kai, then back at Iggy. Like watching a tennis match. So Kai had an ability. Who would have thought? I jump at Iggy and hugged him. I was so incredibly happy for him. He deserved this. I stepped to the side and let Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy hug and congratulate him and question Kai. I turned to Fang and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. He dragged me outside onto the balcony. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Crazy stuff." I whispered.

"Yeah." He replied and he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Max?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

"I love you." He said and then he kissed me passionately.

We broke apart and I smiled at him "I love you too."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

**So what did you think? I may update again today simply because I have absolutely nothing going on :). If I don't get a chance to the I'm sorry. Please review. I love the criticism and the compliments :). Until next time -LunarWhispers**


	7. Alone Together

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 17

Nudge - 14

Gazzy - 11

Angel - 9

**A/N****: In this story FANG didn't Happen. **

**Disclaimer:**** No not really. **

MAX POV:

It's been over a month since we found Kai and broke her out of the School. She has been settling in pretty well. She seems the have some sort of weird attraction to Iggy. I mean if it was the other way around it might make sense. I mean she was the one to give him his sight back. We haven't had any major Eraser attacks lately, I mean a couple here and there, but nothing to terrible. We were currently flying over the mountains in Upstate New York. We had stayed in the city for a few weeks, but we all felt as if we needed a change of scenery. We had 'borrowed' a vacation home nearby. No one would be there for a while. How do we know? Because we watched them leave and heard the man tell a little girl that they would come back in June after her school let out. It was February now. We had time.

"Gosh I love love LOVE flying!" Nudge said, barrel rolling in mid-air.

"Yeah." I sighed. Truth is all I wanted the do was lay down. I haven't really be feeling to great lately.

"Hey." Fang said flying up next to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Yeah, just a little…." I go very dizzy suddenly. My stomach lurched and I began to drop.

"MAX!" I heard Fang scream. I felt strong arms around me.

"Fang?"

"What happened?"

"Is Max okay?"

All of the voices blended together and I couldn't understand which voice belonged to which person. It wasn't doing anything to help my headache. I moaned pitifully. Gosh I sounded like a wimp.

"She's fine guys. Probably just tired. I'll take her back. Be back in twenty minutes." I heard Fang explain to the Flock. I heard every murmur their okays and the it was quiet. I closed my eyes, squeezing them tight. I felt Fang land. The cold breeze that had been on my face disappeared all together. I Knew we must have entered the house. Fang placed me on a bed in one of the six rooms in the house. It was a fairly large mountain house. Each Flock member got their own room, well except Fang and I. We shared the master bedroom.

Fang started stroking my hair. "You okay. What happened?" He asked. he sounded worried.

"Yeah. Just tired. Stressed. I think I just need an nap." I sighed. "Go back to the rest of the Flock. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah go." I smiled at him.

"Okay." He whispered then bent down to kiss my forehead. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Hmmm" I mumbled, just wanting to go to sleep.

Fang laughed, kissed me one last time, and walked away. I heard the front door close. I was very close to blissful unconsciousness when my stomach lurched. I jumped out of bed with my hand over my mouth, heading toward the bathroom where I got sick. Violently sick. I have had the flu before, but nothing like this.

After emptying the contents of my stomach, I sat down on the floor an d rested my head the bath tub. The cool surface felt nice on my skin. Maybe I had had the flu. Maybe it was…..I don't woman problems. My head snapped up. Oh. My. God. I was late. I was never late. It hadn't even crossed my mind that I was late. And now I was throwing up….oh god. I…..I need to be sure. I walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock. I had about two hours. I had to fly into to town. I had to get a test. Or you know like twenty tests. I had to be sure.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Okay. the Flock would be back in about and hour. The five tests I just took would be done in couple of minutes. Oh my god. I might be pregnant. With Fangs baby. How would he react. Would he leave. Would he hate me. Oh god I can't take this. I mean I'm only seventeen. At this point I was pacing the bathroom. Relax Max, I was reassuring myself. You might not even be pregnant.

_Maybe so Max, but you very well might be._

Oh thank you voice, that is EXACTLY what I need right now. (Please note the sarcasm)

_Don't take my worm for it Maximum. It's been five minutes. _

I sucked in a breath. The moment of truth. I pick up the test closest to me. _Positive. _Okay okay okay, one test. I grabbed two more. One _Positive _One_ Negative. _I picked up the last two. Both_ Positive. _Crap! CRAP CRAP CRAP! Okay okay okay. Firs things first. Ge rid of the tests. I grabbed them all, left the bathroom, and went over to my backpack. I wrapped all of the tests up in an old T-shirt and stuffed them in the bottom of my backpack. I had to tell Fang. He had the right to know. It was his kid after all. When he got back I would tell him.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

The Flock came back about an hour later. I slung my back pack over my shoulder. The girls went to living room to se if these people had any games worth playing. Gazzy and Iggy went towards the kitchen. Iggy was probably going to make dinner or something and Gazzy must have wanted to help. Fang went to follow them, but I grabbed his arm.

"Hey you got a minute?" I asked.

"Um sure." He shrugged. "What's up?"

"Um, follow me." I replied. I led him out side the snapped out my wings and went up to the roof. He followed me. We sat down. My eyed started to water.

"Max?" He said grabbing my hand. He sounded worried. "Max are you crying?"

"Fang I need to tell you something." I sniffled looking at him.

"Max whats wrong are you okay?" He sounded urgent now.

"No. No, I don't think so."

"Max, just tell me whats wrong. Please." He was practically begging now.

"Promise you won't hate me?" I whispered looking at my lap.

"Maximum Ride look at me." He demanded. When I didn't he grabbed my face with his free hand and turned it to face him. "Nothing you could ever say would make me hate you. Nothing."

"Fang." My voice was shaky. I couldn't tell him. Instead I unzipped my backpack and pulled out the shirt with the tests in them. I handed it to Fang. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Unwrap it." I whispered. He did. When he saw what was inside his eyes got really wide. He looked at me.

"How…." He breathed.

"How do you think Fang." I snapped.

"But it only happened once."

"Thats all it takes Fang. Only once." I pulled my knees to my chest.

We were quiet for a long time. He hated me. I knew it. It didn't love me anymore. he didn't want this baby. I was going to have to do this alone. All by myself. I looked up at him. He was staring at the tests wrapped in a T-shirt. He face was emotionless as usual. I wanted to know what he was think. No. I NEEDED to know what he was thinking.

"Fang? What…what are you thinking." I asked in a quiet voice.

"I….Max I don't know what to say. I need some time to think." He stood up and walked to the edge of the roof, taking the tests wrapped in the shirt with him.

"Fang?" I stood up to follow him.

"Max. Please. I need sometime alone." He said not looking at me. He jumped off the roof and spread his pure black wings.

"FANG!" I called after him. He didn't respond. He just kept flying. I started crying. Me the invincible Maximum Ride was crying for like the millionth time today. I told him and he left. He said he need time alone. I would give him all the time he needed.

I jumped off the roof and opened my wings. I flew around for a few minutes o calm myself down a little bit. I landed and went back through the front door. Everyone was in the kitchen eating dinner. I walked in and everyones head immediately turned to look at me. How would I tell them? Would they leave me like Fang did?

"Fang left!" Angel screamed.

"What?" Iggy exclaimed.

"ZOMG! No he wouldn't. Why did he leave Max? What happened?" Nudge asked.

I couldn't find my voice. My throat felt like sand paper and my head was pounding. I began to hyperventilate. I ran over to the sink and threw up. Again. I heard someone gasp and then Iggy was holding my hair back while a was violently sick. How could I be throwing up I haven't eaten anything today except a protein bar for breakfast.

"Max?" Iggy ask when I was done. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and turned to face him. "No. No I'm not Iggy." He didn't sake me why. He pulled me into a hug.

"Max." Kai said. " Where is my brother?"

"Um." I swallowed. "He left. I don't know where he went. He said he need time to think."

"About what?" Kai asked.

"Me." I whispered. "Guys I have something to tell you something." Five curious faces turned toward me. What if they left me too. How would they handle me being pregnant.

Angels eyes widened slightly "We won't Max."

Everyone else looked slightly confused. I took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Guys. I'm pregnant."

Silence. Everyone had blank expressionless looks on their faces. Iggy had dropped his arms from around me. I started to cry. Silent tears were rolling down my cheeks. They were going to leave. I was going to be all alone.

"You told Fang and he left?" Iggy asked, taking his eyes off of the floor to look at me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll kill him." Iggy mumbled.

"No. Iggy don't say that." I snapped. Everyone looked at me.

"Are you defending him?" Iggy snapped back.

"Iggy, it's not his fault. It's mine. Besides he didn't say he was leaving. He said he needed some time to think." I said reassuring myself more than them. It was quiet again.

Of course Nudge had to break the silence. "ZOMG Max! Your gonna have a baby. This is awesome! I mean yeah we don't have home, but I mean come on a baby! I hope it's a girl. If it is we can buy dresses and bows. Or a baby boy! But little overalls and a hats! Max this is a good thing!" She jumped up and hugged me.

"I'm glad someone thinks so." I said.

I untangled her arms from around my waist. I head toward the large bedroom with the master bathroom. I was vaguely aware of people following me, but I didn;t care I grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the bed and went into the bathroom. I locked to door. I lay down in the large bathtub with the pillow and blanket. I cried. I heard people banging on the door, but I ignored it.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Fang POV:

The minute I jumped off the roof I immediately regretted it. I wasn't mad or angry. I was shocked. I was going to be a father. I was going to be the father to the woman I loves baby. I love her. I am in love with Maximum Ride. And I left her sitting alone and pregnant on a roof. I mean I hand;t really left, left. I went about a mile and was currently sitting a tree. I had been sitting in this stupid tree for hours and the sun had set a long time ago. I knew I had to go back. I never should have left.

I sighed and stood up. I jumped out of the tree and snapped my wings open. I needed to hold Max. I needed to hold her and tell her that I loved her and that I wanted this baby. Maybe the timing and our situation wasn't ideal, but I loved Max. And I loved this baby. The house we were staying came into view. Here goes nothing. I was greeted with silence when I walked through the front door. I glanced at the clock. It was only eight o'clock. Nobody should be asleep yet. I walked into the kitchen. They were there. Everyone. Well almost everyone. They all looked up at me with mixed emotions ranging from relieved to utterly pissed off.

"Where the hell were you!" Iggy screamed.

"I take it she told you." I muttered.

"Yeah. She told us everything." He stood up and pointed toward the back of the house. "Then she locked herself in the master bathroom. She didn't eat dinner or anything. She's going to make herself sick. We've tried to get her to come out, but she's been in there crying for hours."

I groaned and ran my hair through my hair. What have I done. I started to walk toward the master bedroom. Iggy Immediately stepped in front of me.

"Iggy." Kai whispered.

"No Kai. He hurt her. He may be your brother, but Max is like my sister." Iggy was practically yelling at this point.

"Iggy." I whispered. "Thats my family. I have to fix it."

He stared at me with a look that let me know he was contemplating it. He nodded once an then stepped aside. The walk from the kitchen to the master bedroom felt like it last forever. I had hurt her and now I had to fix what I broke. I got to the bathroom door and knocked twice.

"Ig. I told you I'm not hungry." Max's voice was hoarse and she sounded broken.

"Max. It's me." I said.

I heard shuffling and then the door unlocked and opened. Max stood before me. Her eyes were red and puffy. Iggy was right, she had been crying. Her hair was a mess and she looked scared. Scared of me. Even if she did look like a mess she was still the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

"Oh Max." I sighed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom. She locked the door again and turned to me.

"I'm giving you an out." She said. God she sounded so broken.

"What?" I was confused.

"You obviously don't want anything to do with this, so I'm giving you a get out of jail free card. I'll leave now. Just say the word and I'm gone." She was obviously struggling to hold back tears. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her into a fierce hug. I began to stroke her hair. Thats when she lost it. She was sobbing into my shoulder and soaking my shirt. I didn't care though

"Maximum Ride. I don't want out of this. I don't want you to be upset. And I certainly don't want you to leave." I whispered into her hair.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Absolutely."

She flung her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back. Oh god did I love her. I loved her with everything I had. Yes, me Mr. anti-emotions was head over heels and admitting it. I love Maximum Ride. She was going to have a baby. We were going to have a baby. We were going to be parents. Like actual parents. I pulled back and placed my hand on her still flat stomach. I began to stroke it.

"Hey." I whispered to her stomach. I may have seemed stupid, but I didn't care. "I'm your daddy. I'm your daddy and I love you. I love you so much. You and your mommy. I love you both so very much."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

MAX POV:

Oh. My. God. He came back. He loves me and he wants this baby. He wasn't going to leave and I wasn't going to leave and we were going to raise the baby. So what if I was only seventeen and we were on the run and I had to save to world. Who cares. Fang was here and he wasn't mad at me and he loved me.

"Max?" He whispered

"Mmmmh?" I mumbled.

"Please come and eat something."

"Don't wanna move." I mumbled.

"Please? It's not healthy. For either of you." He said rubbing my stomach.

I sighed and nodded. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a brush. He handed it to and I quickly pulled it through my hair. I handed it back to him and he smiled at me. After he put the brush back he came over to me, kissed me once quickly than took me hand and we left the bathroom. We walked hand and hand into the kitchen. Immediately everyones heads shot up to look at us.

"Ig. Can you make Max something to eat. It's probably not healthy for her or the baby that she hasn't eaten all day." Fang said as he pulled me over to the table and sat me down in a chair.

Iggy shot him a dirty look, but made his way over to the stove and started making eggs. It was very quiet. I knew everyone's eyes were on me. I could feel it. They muss have millions of questions. We might as well get this over with.

"Okay guys. I know you have questions….so shoot. I'll answer them the best I can." I said breaking the silence.

Predictably nudge was the first to speak. "Are you guys, like, gonna keep the baby?"

I went to answer, but Fang beat me to it. "Of course Nudge."

"Yes!' Nudge squealed. "ZOMG! You guys totally have to let me pick out all of his or her cloths! What ever the baby is, boy or girl, they will be sooooo adorable! I mean Max your sooo pretty and Fang is handsome so your baby will be absolutely beautiful!'

"So I'm gonna be and aunt?" Angel asked sounding excited.

"Well, yeah I guess you are." I laughed.

"Me too?" Kai asked.

"Of course." Fang said.

"And me too! And Iggy and Gazzy are going to uncles! We will all love it and pal with it and take care of it! Did you guys think of any name?" Nudge exclaimed.

"Um, Nudge, we haven't exactly had anytime to really talk about names yet." I said. Thankfully Iggy chose that moment to place a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Eat." Iggy commanded.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay Ig?"

"Yeah fine. Why?"

I shrugged "Just checking." Then I dug into my eggs.

Iggy POV:

How could she forgive him so easily. I mean I was still totally pissed off at him. No one and I mean NO ONE hurts my sister. I always though of Max as my sister. Her and the rest of my Flock where my family. That one time that I spent with my real parents, well, it didn't feel like I was with my real family. I was pissed off at Fang. I could't even look at him right now.

"I'm going to bed guys. Night." I said.

"Night Ig." Max replied. "Thanks for the eggs."

I smiled at her and then headed toward the room I was staying in while we were here. I heard soft foot steps behind me, I knew it was Kai simply because of the fact that the foot steps wouldn't have been audible to anyone but me. Even though I could see now, me increase hearing didn't go away. I kept walking to my room and turned around when I got to the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked her as she approached me.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay?" She muttered. She placed her hand on my cheek.

I sighed. "No I'm not. Max is like my sister. I'm not pissed off at the fact that he got her pregnant, well I am sort of, but I'm more pissed off that he left her. She was hurt."

"But he came back and she's happy now. Isn't that all that matters?" She whispered.

I shrugged. "I guess."

She smiled and nodded. "Good." She closed the gap between us and kissed me. We have been in a relationship for about three weeks now. We haven't told anyone. There really wasn't a reason to. When she puled away I smiled at her. Being with her felt natural. It felt right.

The only problem now was telling everyone else about us.

No Ones POV:

The Directer spun around in her chair to stare at the too wolf-men in front of her. Though she didn't particularly like these creations, she had to admit that they did have some value to her and her operation.

"What have you discovered?" She asked.

"M'am we bring news on the avian-hybrids. The one called Maximum Ride has successfully mated with the one Fang." One of the lupin-hybrids replied replied.

The Director smiled. "Hmm is that so?"

"Yes m'am." The second wolf creature replied.

The Director nodded. "You may leave. Please send other one in."

The lupin-hybrids bowed slightly then exited the room and closed the door. About a minute after they left the room a boy who looked about twenty one entered the room. He stared at The Director with his piercing silver eyes. "You requested me?" He said in an emotionless voice.

The Director smiled slightly. "Yes Omega. I have a job for you."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

**Hey so Theres another chapter done. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I'll try to post at least one more chapter this week. Thank you for the reviews. **

**Will Iggy and Kai tell the others about their relationship? How will Max handle pregnancy? What does The Director plan to use Omega for? You'll have to wait and see. Until next time -LunarWhispers.**


	8. Movement

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 17

Nudge - 14

Gazzy - 11

Angel - 9

**A/N****: In this story FANG didn't Happen. **

**Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't update this sooner. This would have been up las night, but I had to go the the Emergency Room :/ . I have a super busy next few days so I don't know when I will be able to update. Anyway I'll Stop boring you, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer:**** Pretty sure I'm not James Patterson**

Fangs POV:

We had stayed at the little mountain house thing for a while. Max was beginning to get nervous about staying one place for too long so we decided it would be better to leave the house sooner rather than later. It was May and Max was a little over four months along. Her morning sickness had stopped a few weeks ago. You could tell she was pregnant, but if she had a large sweatshirt on it was a lot less noticeable. She always insisted she looked terrible- despite what anyone tells her- and has now taken to stealing MY sweatshirts (which where huge on her) to hide her bump. I worry about her sometimes. It seems like she forgets that she is sharing her body with another person. She doesn't smoke or drink or anything like that, I mean none of us do, but she doesn't take it easy or relax like she should either. She gets tired easily, but doesn't like to let on. She likes to pretend that nothing has changed.

We were currently flying over Chicago. We had been flying for four hours. I glanced over at Max. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing jeans,a purple tank top, and my favorite black zip up hood. The hoodie was unzipped and I could she her stomach. Her hair was blowing out behind her like and Angels. God I love her so much. Getting passed her appearance I saw that her breathing looked slightly labored. We need to land soon. I was hoping Nudge would ask to land for food soon or something. Max would never be the one to admit she needed to land. It wasn't her. But she needed to take it easy. And if she wasn't going to do something about, I was.

_Angel? _I asked her in my mind.

_Yeah Fang? _She answered without so much as turning her head.

_Can you ask if we can land to get lunch or something? Max will never admit it, but she's getting tired._

_Oh. Uh, yeah sure Fang._

"Max, I'm Hungry. Can we please stop and get something to eat?" Angel asked sweetly.

"Yeah me too!" Total added. He had finally gotten used to actually flapping. I'm glad nobody had to carry him anymore.

"And we can go shopping too! I mean come on we're in Chicago! Oh please Max please!" Nudge asked. If it was possible to bounce up and down in mid-air, she would be doing it right now.

Max sighed. "Yeah sure. Let's find a place to land."

We flew for a couple more minutes before Gazzy pointed out a small empty dock. We landed and began to walk. I immediately wrapped my arm around Max's waist. She leaned into my embrace. Iggy grabbed Kai's hand and she blushed slightly. Damn, It was going to take a while to get used to that. When they had told us that they were in a relationship, like a real relationship, I punched Iggy. I won't go into the deals, but lets just say that I am very protective of my little sister and that the Igster won't be forgetting that anytime soon.

"Race you guys to the street!" Gazzy screamed and her took off.

"Oh you are so on dude!" Iggy replied running after him.

Angel, Nudge, and Kai took off after them. Max started to, but I held her back. She turned to me with questioning eyes.

"Fang, what gives?" She sounded pissed off.

"Max, we've been flying for hours. You've gotta take it easy." I said.

"But-" She began.

"Max." I said wrapping my arms around her waist and placing my hands on her stomach. "Think of our little girl."

She sighed then smiled. She place her hands over mine. I began to kiss her neck "How come your so confident it's a girl?"

"I don't know. It's just….. a feeling I guess." I mumbled into her collarbone.

She laughed. "Come on we should go catch up to the flock. Beside we're hungry"

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Max POV:

We decided to eat at a Burger King. Before we entered the restaurant I zippered my hoodie, or rather Fangs hoodie. to try and hide my small bump. We walked inside and got on line. I was absolutely starving. And tired. I just wanted to eat and crawl into bed to take a nap. I wasn't going o admit that though. We walked up to the counter and ordered. We ordered a lot. The giro behind the counter gave me a look. "Okay your total comes to eighty seven forty two." I handed her the card.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Gazzy asked around bites of a burger.

"Why don't we keep flying?" I suggested.

"No." Fang said simply, grabbing another burger.

"Fang-" I began.

"Um, Max didn't you promise Nudge we could go shopping?" Angel asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah I guess I did." I mumbled grabbing a handful of fries.

"Does that mean were going shopping! Oh thanks Max! We haven't been shopping since that time we got everyone there Ipods! I'm so glad we did too! I mean flying is so much more fun with music don't you think! I was thinking I could get a cool case for mine or something. Like maybe I co-" Kai had slapped her hand over Nudges mouth. Wow she was really like on of the family now.

"Thank you Kai. Yeah sure Nudge. I say we find a hotel to stay in tonight, we all shower, and then we can go shopping. Sound good?" I said, yawning slightly at the end. I didn't even thick anyone would notice, but Fang shot me look. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thank you Max!" Nudge cheered. Jeez she's fourteen years old, but agree to let her go shopping and she squeals like a three year old.

"No problem. Come on lets go find somewhere to stay." I said as I stood up.

We went outside and started walking, looking for a decent looking hotel. Angel and Nudge were walking side by side in front of me with total at their heels. They were talking about what they were going to buy later. Kai was with them, but she wasn't talking much. Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy were next to me. talking about some football game or something. My back hurt a little. I tried twisting, but it wasn't helping. I stretched my arms above my head. Nothing. God this was definitely Fang's kid, always annoying the crap out of me. I mean I love Fang and this baby, but I could totally go with out the back pain.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Fang asked looking around Iggy so he could see me. This over protective thing was going to get really old really fast.

"Yes Fang, I'm fine." I was so not in the mood right now.

Fang didn't look convinced, but he went back to taking about his football game with Iggy. I just wanted to find a hotel and take a nice long hot shower. I was pulled from my fantasy by a small movement in my abdomen. I startled me, but I didn't bring it up. maybe I was imagining it. Then it happened again, a small kick. I smiled. I turned to tell Fang, when all heck broke loose. One minute we were fine, walking along the street looking for a place to stay, the next I felt someone grab my arm, pick me up over their shoulder, and start running. I screamed.

"MAX!" I heard Fang scream. "LET GO OF HER!" He was running after me, the rest of the flock at his heals. I tried to get a look at my kidnapper. Was it an Eraser? They hadn't bothered us in months. I could make out pale brown hair. I couldn't twist to se his face. He was strong, usually I would have been able to break free, but this guy was crazy strong. Like stronger than Erasers strong.

"Let go of me creep!" I screamed hitting my captures back.

"Silence." Who ever my capture was, his voice was vaguely familiar.

Fang was getting closer. He was right on top of us. Tear began well up in my eyes and spill over. Fang pounced. Good news. Fang tackled the guy, catching him off guard and making him release me. Bad News. When I fell my head cracked against the pavement. I heard my name being called. Everything was blurry, but I made out Nudge standing over me.

"Max it's okay. Fang and Iggy are taking care of Omega." She said as she knelt down beside me. SO that's who it was. Omega. That was the last thing I registered before everything went black.

Fang POV:

I rammed into the creep the had Max as hard as I could. He was caught off guard and he dropped Max. I heard a thud and a small, pained sound from Max. I started punching and kick every part of this guy I could reach.

"ZOMG! Fang thats Omega! That creep we met when the Flock split that one time!" Nudge said from somewhere behind me.

"Nudge check on Max, I got this-" I was cut off when Omega landed a kick to my side. I heard a crack. Damn, he probably broke a rib. He was strong. Suddenly, about a dozen Erasers appeared. Like out of nowhere. Shit.

"Ig, Gazzy, come give me hand! Nudge, Kai, Angel, get Max out of here!" I screamed clutching my side.

_Angel meet up at the dock were we first landed when we got here! Okay?_ I thought to angel as I ran toward Iggy and Gazzy.

_Got it Fang!_ She responded in my mind.

Nudge nodded then knelt beside the half conscious Max. She whispered something I couldn't quite make out and then Max went limp. My sister picked up Max and held her bridal style. Nudge, Angel, and Kai took off running. Omega went to follow them, but Gazzy chucked something small and silver at him. It hit Omega and went off engulfing him in smoke. He remerged from the smoke cloud soon after, but it was long enough for the girls to get a head start. Iggy was going at it with six of the Erasers and was doing pretty well. Gazzy had the other half. Omega had a slightly confused look on his face, then he spotted the girls who were already a good 50ft away. He hurt Max. He hurt her and he wanted to go after her. he wanted to take her from me. I smiled slightly. Oh this guy was so going down.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Angel's POV:

We've been running for thirty minutes. We were all breathing heavily, but we didn't slow down. No even a little. We didn't fly for two reasons. One, we didn't want to risk being seen and two Kai couldn't fly while holding Max who hadn't woken up yet. She's made a couple of moaning and groaning sounds though. She was thinking as well. She was thinking about her baby and how, right before we were ambushed, she felt the baby kick. Max was tired. That might also be contributing th the fact that she wasn't waking up.

"Okay guys." Kai panted slowing down. "I think" Pant. "We're." Pant. "Here."

I stopped. I hadn't even noticed that we had reached the dock. Now all that was left was the wait for the guys to show up, then we would be able to leave.

_I hope the guys are okay. And Max. Fang seemed furious Omega is so going down. It stinks that we didn't get to go shopping though. I really wanted a new pair of sunglasses, And a scarf. I'll ask Max later. _Even Nudges thinking was excessive. The only difference was no one could slap a hand over her mind.

Kai placed Max on the dock. Luckily no one was here. Maybe it was their day off or something. Max began to stir. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

Max POV: 

I had a killer headache. The last thing I remembered was Nudge telling me Fang was taking care of Omega. WAIT! I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. I immediately regretted it. I moaned and lay back down, but I kept my eyes open. In the next moment I saw Nudge, Angel and Kai standing over me.

"Max are you okay?" Nudge asked me.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I mumbled. I struggled to sit up and Kai helped me supporting my back. I panicked for a minute and put my hand on my stomach. I need the baby to move. Luckily my kid new that and delved a sharp kick to the spot were my hand was. I smiled and rubbed the spot. Good baby.

Nudge gave me a funny look and then realization crashed over her. "ZOMG! Max did the baby just kick!" She had the biggest smile on her face.

I smiled and nodded. I took her hand and placed it on the spot where my child had just kick. "Come on baby. Kick for Auntie Nudge." I cooed to it. He/she kicked me again in the same spot. Nudges eyes went wide.

"Wow ….thats just…wow." Nudge muttered. I laughed mentally. My small, unborn, child put Nudge at a loss for words.

"Guys." Kai said. "The boys are here."

I looked up from out sweet little moment, a smile still on my face, to look were Kai was looking. My smile fell when I saw the guys walking toward us. Gazzy was jogging ahead of Iggy, who had a semiconscious Fang's arm around his shoulder. All three of them looked like crap. The were covered in cuts and bruises. I got to my feet (well with Kai and Nudge's help) and ran over to them.

"Oh my god. Are you guys okay? What happened!" I asked as Iggy lowered Fang onto the ground.

"Omega got in a lucky hit in. I haven't had a chance to check it yet." Iggy said.

"You should've seen him Max! He was like…like a living tornado! I don't know how else to describe it!" Gazzy said walking over to us with Nudge, Angel, and Kai.

"What'd you expect." Fang said. Everyone turned to look at him, shocked because we thought he was out for the count. "He threatened my family."

"You idiot." I laughed tears streaming down my face. I blame the hormones. Then I kissed him.

"Uh, Max, kinda need to let him breathe. He's got two, maybe three broken ribs. I have ace bandages I can use to wrap them up. They'll be fine in a day or two, but he shouldn't move around to much." Iggy said, his hands brushing over Fangs side. I swear Iggy was like a human x-ray machine or something.

"Doesn't hurt much." Fang said. Aw he was trying to be macho.

"Fang." I said in a warning tone. He laughed once and then winced slightly. Iggy sat him up and then went to work wrapping up his ribs. Fang ride to protest, but I gave him my 'Don't make me hurt you I am so not in the mood' look. He complied, pouting slightly. I rolled my eyes and took his hand in mine. I placed it on my stomach, He gave me a questioning look.

"What are you-" He was silenced by the kick our child delivered to his hand. "Woah."

"Yeah." I laughed.

"Were having a baby." He said staring at my stomach in awe.

"Were having a baby." I repeated.

"GET A ROOM!" Gazzy yelled. Thanks Gaz, way to ruin a moment.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

**What did you think?** **Let me know what you think the baby should be (A boy or Girl). I have a pretty good idea of which one I want to make it, but who knows. I promise the story will pick up. I'm thinking about doing a one-shot about how Iggy and Kai told the rest of the flock about their relationship. Should I? There is also I HUGE possibility that there will be a sequel to this story. It depends on how well this one goes.**


	9. Love Prevails

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 17

Kai- 15

Nudge - 14

Gazzy - 11

Angel - 9

**A/N****: In this story FANG didn't Happen. **

**I'm sorry that this wasn't up sooner. This is the longest chapter yet! I have decided I'm going to make this a series. I have a few ideas for one-shots to go along with this, and I also have a sequel in mind. So this is officially the First part of The "This is Ours" series. I really like this chapter and I hope you do to. In this chapter Max's dream sequence will be written **_**like this.**_

_****_**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Believe me, if I owned the Flock you would know. **

Max POV:

"He okay fly?" I asked Iggy gesturing toward Fang with my head.

We were at some random hotel Nudge had spotted. We heal fast, but broken ribs still hurt. Fang, as usual, hadn't complained, but I could tell. I should see it in the slight tightening of his jaw when he moved, or the way his lips pressed into a hardline when he twisted wrong. It had been two days since Omega and his band of wolfy friends attacked us. We found a hotel to rest up at, but we were planning on going to my mom's house. She didn't know about the baby yet, but Fang thought she should know.

"I'm right her you know!" Fang mumbled from his spot leaning against the bathroom door frame. Him, Iggy, and I were all in one of our two conjoining hotel rooms. Kai, Nudge, and Angel. Gazzy and Total had went out flying. Iggy opted to stay her to pack and I wanted to make sure Fang didn't leave without Ig's permission.

"Yeah I know, but you won't tell me how your ribs are feeling. So i'm asking Iggy. So is he okay to fly?" I explained, though it was pretty obvious.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Yeah Max he's fine."

I walked over to Fang and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Good." I smiled at him. His hard emotionless mask melt away slightly and his arms came around my waist to rest on my stomach.

"So we'll leave a soon as everyone gets back," I told them.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see your mom and Ella. I mean like SEE them. I'm excited." Iggy said. I had forgotten he hadn't seen the since he got his eye sight back.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you too Ig." I said. I rested my head on Fang's shoulder. I was so tired, which is weird because it was only like ten o'clock am.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked. He kissed my forehead. "You feel a little warm."

"Yeah, I'm good." I mumbled. "I'm gonna go finish getting my things together."

I walked into the room that the girls were sharing. To be honest I wasn't feeling to hot. I had a pounding headache and my stomach hurt a bit. I'll be fine though. I began pulling out cloths from the dresser. Nudge and I had gotten some maternity cloths when I really started to show. The baby began to kick. This kid must have ADHD or something because it never sits still. I was kind of hoping that my mom could tell me the sex of the baby. I was getting tired of calling it an it. Iggy walked into the room as I was putting the last of my things into my backpack.

"Hey Ig."

"Hey Max. I have sort of a weird question." Iggy said, rubbing the back of his head.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah?"

"Um, well, when you put Fang's hand on your stomach…..was he feeling the baby kick?"

"Uh yeah….why?"

"Well I was wondering if, um, maybe I could…." He stuttered.

I laughed. "Of course Iggy. Come here."

He smiled then eagerly sprinted over to the bed. I pulled my T-shirt up a little bit. I took one of his hands in mine and placed it on the spot my baby had last kicked. We waited for a minute. I was about to tell Iggy that the kid must have fallen asleep when I sharp kick was delivered to the spot where his hand lay. Iggy's eyes went wide.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." I said, placing my hand the other side of my stomach.

"Sounds like everyone just got back." Iggy said. Even though he had gotten his sight back, his super hearing didn't go away. "Let's go see your Mom."

Iggy POV:

"Hey." Kai said as I walked out of the girls room. "What's going on?"

"Max let me feel the baby kick. It was, wow." I said smiling and putting my hand on her hips.

"Cool." She replied with a smile as she placed her hands on my chest. "Do I have competion to worry about?" She asked sarcastically.

I laughed. "No, definitely not. I love Max, but like a sister."

Her smile got wider. "Good." she said. I smiled back and then kissed her passionately.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Flying was slightly more difficult then I originally expected. Us bird kids are really strong, so carryon backpacks while flying is no problem. Carrying a backpack while flying and also being four and a half months pregnant is a problem. The sore back and awkward balance I could like with. It was the getting tired easily and needing to stop every two hours that was annoying.

"Okay that's it." Fang said after we landed for the third time today. "We are taking an airplane to your Mom's."

"What? Fang thats ridiculous. I'm fine." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

He shook his head. "Max, you look exhausted. Please. Do it for me. Do it for the baby." He was practically begging me now. I guess he was worried.

"Fine." I sighed. "But you're telling everyone!" I added quickly pointing a finger at him.

He gave me one of his Fang smiles and walked away to tell the rest of the Flock. I sat down leaning my back against a tree and closed my eyes. It was one o'clock, so we would probably go into town for lunch. I wasn't very hungry though. To be honest my stomach was bothering me a bit. I wasn't going to tell Fang that though. He would probably over react and make us stop and I wanted to get to my mom. I wanted her to give the baby a check up. He/she has been kicking me all day. I sighed and place a hand on my stomach, rubbing small circles in an attempt to soothe my kid.

"Max?" I snapped my eyes open at the sound of Kai's voice. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh. yeah I'm good. Just kind of tired." I replied as I started to stand up.

"Oh. Okay. Come on we're getting something to eat." She said.

We walked into towns to get some lunch. There was some argument about were to go, but in the end we settled on a diner. I rubbed my lower stomach under the table. I really wasn't feeling to hot today. No one seemed to notice though, which was a good thing. I was doing a pretty good job at hiding it too, until the waitress came to take our order.

Fang POV:

I was glad Max had decide to agree to taking a plane the rest of the way to Arizona. She was going to hurt herself and the baby if she keep pushing it. I knew she wasn't feeling well. I could see it in her face. I decided to leave it be until we got to Arizona. She would deny it if I brought it up anyway, and her mom could be more help to her then I could. I was pulled from my thought as the waitress came over to take out order.

"What'll it be kids?" She asked.

"Three cheeseburgers, two orders of fries, a chocolate milkshake, and a large order of pasta." Kai said.

"Same, except instead of pasta can I have a personal pizza?" Nudge asked sweetly.

"I'll have what she's having." Angel said smiling sweetly.

"I'll take exactly what she said," I began pointing at Kai, "But I want two chocolate milkshakes."

"I'll take two cheeseburgers, 2 chicken tender meals, a strawberry milkshake, and fries." Gazzy as he downed a sugar packet that was on the table,

"Two cheeseburgers, 3 chicken tender meals, two orders of fries, and a two milkshakes- one strawberry, one chocolate." Iggy said.

Max didn't answer. She looked like she was in some sort of daze. I shoved her slightly. She jumped a little and then seemed to realize what was going on.

"Oh,um, sorry. I'll have a house salad and water please." She muttered. Six heads snapped up to look at her. Mine included. The waitress, who looked a little bit overwhelmed, nodded and walked away.

"What the heck Max?" Gazzy nearly yelled.

"What?" Max mumbled.

"You might as well have ordered nothing!" Iggy exclaimed.

She shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

"Aren't pregnant people suppose to like, eat more?" Nudge asked.

Max's eyes got watery. "Um, yeah, I'll be right back. Bathroom." She said getting up. I waited until she was out of earshot before talking.

"Nudge!" I practically screamed at her.

"What!" She said holding her hands up defensively.

"Don't ask Max things like that. She's…. kind of sensitive right now. Though she's trying very hard to hide it." I explained to her.

"Oh. Sorry. Want me to apologize to her?" Nudge asked.

"Nah. Just drop it okay." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay. Well what about her appetite. That's not even normal on normal teenager standards." Iggy brought up and excellent point.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

At that moment the waitress decided that she would come with as much of our order as she could possibly carry. We'd have to tip her well. I mean she didn't even comment on the amount we ordered like most people e did when we went out to eat. It was a refreshing change. I glanced quickly at the direction of the rest room. I hope Max was okay. Angel gave me look, but waited for the waitress to leave before talking.

"We should get her to her Mom as soon as possible. Something might be wrong with her, or the baby. Either way her mom will be able to help." Angel said, grabbing a fry. "Oh and Max is on her way back nobody say anything. She's still pretty upset."

I nodded slightly. Just then I saw Max walking back from the bathroom. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Her hair had been pulled back into a messy bun. She had one hand on her stomach. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. When she got to the table she sat back down and rested her head on my shoulder. I put one arm around her waist.

"You okay?" I whispered kissing her forehead.

She nodded once. I was about to press her further, but the waitress came back with the rest of our food. Max pushed her salad around on her plate, taking a bite here and there. Eventually she just abandoned it and put her head back on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I sighed. I wasn't even able to enjoy my burger. I began stroking her hair with one hand and continued eating with the other. I looked around at everyone else. They were eating and talking, but it was easy to see the concern in their faces. When the waitress came back I asked her for directions to the nearest airport. It was about and hours drive from here. It would be faster to fly, but I didn't want Max to exert herself. She felt really warm.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR **

Well after arguing, screaming, and some crying I finally convince Max that driving would be easy and safer than flying. Just to clear things up, she was the one crying. Not me. Not that I'm happy about that,I'm just saying I wasn't the one crying. We had rented a van, and I mean actually rented, no stealing involved. Weather they were going to get it back or not I really didn't know. we weren't going to be here to return it. Max was silent the whole car ride. She was mad at me, that much was obvious, but at least she was resting a bit. I was driving, Max was in the passenger seat, Iggy and Kai were in the middle two seats, and Gazzy,Nudge and Angel were crammed in the back. Total was sitting on the floor in between Iggy and Kai. Everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves. Except max. She had her her check resign against one hand, which was propped up against the arm rest. She was starring out the window.

I shoved her shoulder once playfully. "Hey. What's wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed. "It's nothing Fang."

"Max, it's obviously not noth-"

"I said it's NOTHING FANG!" She screamed at me. The rest of the car fell silent. I turned away from her, staring at the road. I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, but obviously she didn't want me to. If she wanted me to keep my distance, then that's what i'll do.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Max POV:

As soon as I yelled at Fang, I regretted doing it. I don't know why I'm so upset. I really don't. I just want to get to my moms house with everyone in one piece. I would have to call her when we got to the airport to let her know we were on our way. I hoped she wouldn't be to disappointed in me. When we got to the airport we went to the check in counter line and I told them I was going to go give my mom a call. Fang nodded, but didn't say anything. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I hated crying. I hated feeling weak. I walked over to the pay phone and got my moms number out of my backpack then dialed it.

It rang twice and the Ella, my half sister, picked up. "Martinez residents."

"Ella?" I asked.

"Max! Oh my gosh it's so good to hear from you! How have you been?" She sounded genuinely excited.

"Um fine. Can you put mom on? I mean it's great to talk to you, but I need to tell her a few things."

"Sure! MOM PHONE!"

There was some shuffling then my mom came on the phone. "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Max? Oh it's so good to hear your voice! What's happened? Why are you calling? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah were all fine." I took a deep breath. "Mom there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. Mom, I'm pregnant."

There was a pause. "Are you sure?"

I laughed once. "Um, yeah. I'm about four and a half months along."

"Is it Fangs? What am I saying of course is Fang" She was talking more to herself than to me, but she didn't sound mad.

"Um, yeah it's his. Um, would it be okay if we came to see you. Like today?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh Max of course!" She actually sounded excited.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Mad, no. I have never had any real control over you Max. I love you, and i'll help you, but I don't control you. I can't wait to see you."

'Thanks Mom. I can't wait to see you either. Oh and one more thing."

"There's more?" She sounded a bit concerned.

"Yeah. We sorta, kinda, found Fang's sister. She's….like us." I didn't want to say wings around this many people. even though the secret was pretty much out, we still don't know who we can trust.

"Max that's great! What's her name?"

"Kai. She looks exactly like Fang. She's about fifteen years old, around Ella's age." I explained.

"Well I can't wait to meet her."

"Look Mom I got to go. Fang is insisting we take a plane because of me. Love you, bye."

"Bye sweetheart. Oh! Am I allowed to tell Ella?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Love you honey. Bye." With that she hung up.

I walked back over to Flock. They were all excited to go on a plane. We didn't do it often (reasons should be obvious) and thanks to the Maximum Ride card, we could afford first class. Kai looked a little nervous, but Iggy took her hand and began to rub circles on the back with his thumb. They were really good together. I went to take Fangs hand ,but he shoved them in his pocket abruptly. I followed suit.

We boarded the plane in silence. Fang opted to sit next to Kai. Gazzy sat next to Iggy, Angel next to Total (who insisted he had to have his own seat) and Nudge next to me. We got meals, either chicken or steak. I chose chicken, but didn't really eat much of it. About half way through the flight a wave of nausea crashed over me. I got up and went to the bathroom. I hope the walls weren't too thing because I was violently sick. I hadn't told anyone, but didn't stop getting sick. This morning sickness stuff sucks. I told Fang it had stopped because I didn't want him to worry. After i was done emptying my stomach, I stood up and looked in the mirror. I quickly redid my messy bun and splashed water on my face. I popped a piece of gum into my mouth and then headed back to the seats.

"Hey Max. The movie just started." Nudge said when I sat down.

"Thanks Nudge, but I think I'm just going to go to sleep. Wake me before we land?" She gave me a look but nodded. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_**Dream-**_

_** I was running. I immediately recognized it was to something and not from something. I had to reach my destination. The whole world was counting on me I couldn't fail. I was alone . That wasn't the weird part though. The weird part was that when I looked down my stomach was flat. I wasn't pregnant. It wasn't a shock to me, it was just weird. I reached my destination. Itex. I knew this was the head branch. The director was hidden somewhere inside. I destroy her, I destroy Itex. **_

_** I entered the building through the roof. It was guarded by three Erasers, but i took them out easily. I silently maneuvered my way through the labyrinth of a building. I had to find the director. I reached a door a went through it. She sat there right in front of me. **_

_**She smiled. "Hello Max."**_

_**I snarled at her, but didn't say anything.**_

_**She chuckled. "I know your here to kill me. I wouldn't expect anything less."**_

_** She snapped and the room caught fire. I don't know how she did it, but it was hot. Suddenly she was gone. The room melted away leaving me in darkness. I could still feel the fire. It was burning me. I crumpled. It hurt. I wanted to die. It was terrible. I began to shake, almost as if i were cold, but I wasn't. It was so, so very hot. I felt pressure on my face, Slowly, very, very slowly my face began to cool down. The rest of my body was still warm, but the little relief on my face was like heaven. I don't know how or why this was happening but I was grateful for the slight relief from the fire.**_

My eyes snapped open.

Fang POV:

Max was upset. She didn't eat her meal. As soon as she came back from the bathroom she fell asleep. I sighed and returned my gaze to the movie.

"It's not fair you know." Kai said out of no where.

"Huh?" I raised and eyebrow at her.

"What your doing to Max. I get it, she yelled at you, but she can't exactly control it."

"What do you mean? Of course she-"

"Fang," Kai interrupted shaking her head back and forth. "Her hormones are crazy, she's in obvious pain, and she probably doesn't feel very attractive right now. Yeah she probably shouldn't have yelled at you, but she isn't exactly in control right now."

"Kai if she doesn't want me to bother her I-"

"Fang!" She interrupted me again. "She does. You're probably the only thing getting her through this right now. She's obviously scared, though she will never admit it. And I think you are too. I know it's probably earlier then you would have wanted, but you guys are going to make great parents. you're going to be and amazing dad. I mean your already and amazing brother and I have only known you for a few months."

I was speechless for a moment the I smiled slightly and shook my head. "Little sister, when did you become so smart." I'm not one for showing emotion, but I gave Kai a quick hug. "Thanks Sis.

"Don't mention it Bro." She laughed.

"Fang!" Nudge cried out suddenly. She sounded scared. There weren't too many people in first class, and the ones who were here were watching the movie, so no one heard her except me and Kai. "It's Max!"

I immediately got up and went over to where they were sitting. Nudge stood up and I took her seat. She went over to sit next to Kai. Max was sweating. I felt her forehead. She was burning up. She felt warm before, but now I was positive she had a fever. Despite how warm she was she was shivering. I took my hands and began to wipe the sweat off of her face. She began to stop shivering at my touch. Her eyes snapped open. She gasped.

"Shh, shh, It's okay sweetheart. I'm here." I whispered as I stroked her cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held on for dear life. I slowly brought my arms around her waist. I felt the baby deliver a small kick and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Our child was okay.

"I thought you hated me. You know, after the way I yelled at you." She mumbled into my neck.

"Nothing you could do could ever make me hate you." I whispered. I let go of her waist and she released my neck. "Do you want we to sit here. The flights almost over, but I'll stay here if you want. I mean if it's okay with Nudge."

"Fine with me." Nudge called. No privacy on a plane.

Max nodded. I stood up, bringing Nudge's backpack with me. I gave her her backpack and she gave me mine. Kai gave me a smug little smile. Great, I have a know it all for a sister. I took out my sweatshirt, and held it out to Max. She looked at me and raised and eyebrow.

"You hate it when I take your sweatshirt." She said.

"It's fine. Take that one off. It's covered in sweat." I replied. She smiled and switched sweat shirts.

"Passengers, we are now making our decent into Phoenix, Arizona. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for departure." The flight attendant said over the intercom.

Max buckled her seat belt and I followed her lead. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on mine. Her eyes closed slowly and she had a small smile on her face. She was still feverish. Right now the only thing I wanted to do was get to Arizona so her mom could tell me that Max and the baby were both okay.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

**Thats the chapter! What did you think? I hope to update tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I will be able to. Please review! :)! See you guys next chapter! -LunarWhispers**


	10. Sweet Little Miracle

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 17

Nudge - 14

Gazzy - 11

Angel - 9

**A/N****: In this story FANG didn't Happen. **

**Disclaimer:**** The Flock is not mine. **

No Ones POV:

Omega stepped into the directors office. She would no be pleased that he had failed. He did not want to disappoint her. He was the best. He was Omega.

"Omega, I am Not pleased." The director said, leaning on her desk.

"I will try harder to please you." Omega replied.

"Try harder? You must be better Omega. You are running out of chances. Now go and bring me Maximum Ride. I can't wait to see the little bundle of joy."

Fang POV:

We landed and rented another car. This one we might wind up returning. Max's Moms house was about a half an hour. This car ride wasn't so quite. Every was hyper and excited to see Max's mother and half sister. It didn't help with our claustrophobia that the only car they had left was red convertible. It was raining so we had to keep the top up. I was In the back seat with Max on my lap, Gazzy and Nudge were squeezed on the seat next to us. Angel sat on the floor with Total next to her. Iggy was driving and Kai was in the passenger seat.

"Wow the rain is really coming down." Kai commented as she looked out the window. She was right. The storm was pretty bad.

"You okay Ig?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm glad you guys finally agreed to let me drive!" He said triumphantly.

"Iggy, the only reason we didn't let you drive was because you couldn't see. Yes I know you got around fine, but driving sort of requires vision." Max laughed slightly.

"Well I may as well be blind with this weather." Iggy mumbled.

"Want me to drive Ig?" I asked and Max's hand tightened around my wrist.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Iggy replied and Max's grip loosened.

We were a few minutes away from Dr. M's house when the rain hit its peak. Iggy was having a hard time seeing the road in front of him. Everyone was kind of freaked out a little bit. I wrapped my arms around Max's waist protectively. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. Out of no where, something slammed into the side of the car sending us swerving. Iggy turned the wheel in a desperate attempt to get control of the car. The best her could do was turn the car so the trunk was facing the side rail when we crashed into it. I used my body to shield Max. Nudge screamed. Iggy pinned Kai to the seat with his arm. Gazzy stretched out his legs over Angel so she wouldn't go flying. Angel curled her arms around Total. The we hit the side rail.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR **

Max POV:

I coughed. "Report!" I screamed.

"Mmmm, not so loud." Fang moaned. "I'm fine, just a little headache."

"I'm good." Iggy groaned.

"Bumps and bruises. Nothing to bad." Kai mumbled.

"My shoulder." Nudge muttered, popping her dislocated shoulder back into place. "But I'll live."

"My side hurts a bit. I'll be fine though." Angel mumbled.

"Angel you're on my tail." Total complained and Angel shifted wincing slightly.

"I think I'm okay."

I felt a sharp jab in my stomach. I smiled slightly. My baby was letting me know that it was okay as well. Okay everyone was okay. Now we had to figure what the heck had hit us. The rain was still pouring down, but we couldn't stay in the car, it wasn't safe. So all seven of us, eight if you count Total, scrambled out of the car. Immediately I started shivering. Fang took off his coat and draped it over my shoulders.

"So, any one have any idea what the heck rammed into us?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, but we're pretty far from were we got slammed." I commented.

"Max, maybe we should just try and get to your moms house?" Angel suggested. She was shivering too. I went over to her and hugged her, trying to keep her warm. I looked around, desperately trying to find something that look familiar. Angel had a look of concentration on her face.

"Guys their house is that way." She said pointing. "And it's close. I can here there thoughts."

I smiled, relieved. That meant we weren't to far away. We began to walk in the direction that Angel was pointing. I hoped no one was following us. When we finally got to my moms house we were all soaked,tired, and miserable. Mom must have been waiting by the window or something because the minute we came into view of the house the door flew open.

"Max!" She called from the door frame. "All of you come inside, you're getting soaked!"

We happily agreed. We scrambled into the living room. Mom instructed us to sit on the conch while she got us all blanket, dry cloths (she had bought us each some cloths that she kept here for when we came to visit), and hot chocolate. Once we were all changed into our cloths (me wearing a pair of Fangs sweat pants and one of his sweatshirts until my maternity cloths were dry) we sat on the couch and sipped the hot chocolate mom had brought us.

"So mom, where's Ella?" I asked as I pulled my feet up and leaned into Fang.

"She has a test tomorrow. I'm forcing her to study. She isn't to happy about it, but she will come down for dinner." Mom replied. She turned to Kai. "So you must be Fang's little sister."

Kai shifted awkwardly before replying. "Um, yeah I am."

"Well it's great to meet you." Mom said smiling. She turned to me looking serious. "Max, when you called me before I immediately set up a sonogram in the study upstairs. I pulled a lot of strings, but now we will be able to check on the baby. If you're really four months along we may be able to tell the sex of the baby."

My heart started racing, I turned to Fang. He was smiling. Not like a Fang smile, he was really smiling. He place his hand on my stomach. I kind of wanted it to be a boy. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I thought that he would look exactly like Fang. Maybe it was because I wanted to go against what Fang wanted it to be. Angel chuckled slightly. She must have read my mind. I instantly through up a mind block.

"Can we go now?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. The study isn't big enough for all of us though. Really there is only enough room for you, me, and one other person. I assume that person will be Fang?" Mom laughed.

"Yeah." I said, feeling a brush creeping up my cheeks.

"Okay. Well let's go on then. The rest of you can help yourself the the cookies and sandwiches I made. They're in the kitchen." Mom said. The Flock quickly stood up and made their way to the kitchen.

My walked over to my and took my hand. I stood up and Fang followed us as she led me up the stairs. We passed Ella's room (Their was a sign on her door the said Ella's Room) and went to the door all the way at the end of the hallway. We walked in and my eyes went wide. It didn't even look like a study anymore. There was this weird bed/table set in the center of the back wall of the room. A large machine was next to it. All the other furniture was pushed into one corner of the room.

" Mom, how did you do this all in the matter of three hours?" I was in shock.

"I told you I pulled some strings." She smiled at me. "Now sit on the table and pull up your shirt."

Fang led me to table and helped me up onto it. Mom walked over to the machine. There was a cabinet next to it and she pulled out rubber gloves and this bottle of weird looking gel type stuff. She turned and smiled at us. She place the rubber gloves and gel on a small nearby table.

"Before we do the actual sonogram, i'm going to ask you a few questions." Mom said. "Please Max, answer honestly."

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Has your Morning sickness stopped yet?" She asked.

I shot Fang an apologetic look and he raised and eyebrow at me. "No." I whispered. Fang gave me a look that said 'We'll talk about this later'.

"Hmm, well it's not one hundred percent uncommon for someone to still be experiencing morning sickness at this point in the pregnancy. We'll monitor it. Anything else that has been bothering you.?"

"She hasn't really been eating." Fang said taking my hand in his.

"Appetite loss? Interesting. Max I know you may not be hungry, but you and your child need the nutrients." Mom explained.

"I'll try to eat more mom. I just…haven't been hungry lately." I mumbled

Mom nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well I'm always tired and my back always hurts." I confessed.

"Thats normal. That all?" Mom said and I nodded. She turned and picked up the gel and gloves again.

"Okay Max I'm just going to squirt some of this on your stomach and then move the wand around a bit. Just a warning, it might be cold." She explained.

I took a deep breath a nodded. She squirted some of the goo stuff on my stomach and a shuddered. It was cold. Fang rubbed my arm soothingly. She placed the wand on my stomach spreading the goo around. She was looking at the screen intently. A smile broke out on her face when a sudden_ thump- thump- thump- thump_ sound filled the room.

Fangs eyes went wide. "Is that what I think it is?" He breathed.

'The heart beat? Yes it is. It seems the babies heart is the same pace as yours. Oh and look here." She said tuning the screen toward us. She was point to something on the scree. "Those are the wings."

I felt tears in my eyes. "Can you tell the sex?" I whispered, still in awe at the image of my child.

She looked at the screen again. She smiled. "Yes. Are you sure you want to know?"

I looked at Fang. Even he seemed to be in awe. He looked at me. "I want to know, but it's your call." God I loved him.

I nodded. "I want to know." And we both turned expectantly to look at my mom.

"Fang, Max." Mom said gesturing to the monitor. "You are both looking at your daughter."

I broke. Tears spilled from my eye. I turned to look at Fang. He had a huge smile on his face. His eyes were on the monitor. When he felt me looking at him, he turned his gaze to me. Then he lent down and kissed me passionately. Mom gave me a towel to clean the gel off of my stomach and then left to give us some privacy. Fang took one of the chairs in the corner of the room and pulled it next to the examination table. He placed his hand on my still exposed stomach. Our little girl kicked his hand, which only made his smile widen.

"Hi princess. I'm our daddy." He whispered as he rubbed circles where she had kicked. He was going to make an awesome father.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Angel POV:

Dr. Martinez brought Fang and Max upstairs to see the baby on the monitor. She told us there wasn't really enough room in the study. That was only part of the reason why she told us to stay down here. There was room for five or six people in the little study upstairs, but Dr. Martinez wanted to give Max and Fang some privacy. All of us pretty much guessed that. I was curious though. I dug around through Dr. M's mind to see what was going on up there (That's still technically giving Max and Fang their privacy).

The first thing I got worried Dr. M. She was think about Max's symptoms. Apparently Max's morning sickness never really stopped. I didn't know that. Max has been constantly blocking her mind for a while now and I guess this was why. She was also thinking about her appetite loss, back pain, exhaustion and nausea. Doctor Martinez thought it may have something to do with stress, but wasn't sure. I decided would ask her about it later.

The second thing I got was when she saw the wings on the baby. I smiled a little and took another bite out of my sandwich. I pretty much guessed the baby had wings. Fang and Max had wings so it only made sense that the baby had wings as well.

The second thing I heard her thin was the baby was a girl. I was so happy that it took all my will power not to cheer. I didn't want everyone else to know I was poking around in her mind, but I was excited. Fang had really want a girl. Max didn't mind either way, though she wanted a boy because she felt that he would have looked like Fang. I wasn't going to tell the Flock though. I would let Max and Fang do that.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Fang POV:

When Max and I exited the study I put my hand around her waist. She leaned into my embrace. We walked like this down the stairs and into the kitchen were the rest of the Flock was waiting. Doctor M was cooking something at the stove while the Flock were discussing what might have happened. Everyone's head snapped up to stare at us when we entered the room.

"Well?" Angel asked, but I was pretty sure that she already knew.

"Yeah, is a boy or a girl?" Gazzy asked, practically jumping up and down in his seat.

Ma smiled and looked up at me. I gave her a small smile and nodded. "Girl." We said together. There were cheers and congratulations. Kai, Nudge, and Angel dragged Max away into the living to talk about baby names and things like that.

Iggy walked up to maenad pat me on the back. "Congrates Man." He smiled and then he went over to help Dr. M with what ever she was cooking.

"Do you know what you're going to name her?" Gazzy asked, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I have some ideas. I have to talk to Max though." I shrugged. I glanced at Max on the couch. Kai currently had her hand on Max's stomach. Kai smiled and I assumed she felt the baby kick. I smiled to remembering the feeling.

He smiled. "Well, congratulations."

"Fang." Doctor Martinez called from the stove. "Come here for a minute." I walked over to the stove. She was stirring some sort of soup. She looked up at me. "I want you to stay here until the baby is born." She said simply. "All that running around is a lot of stress on Max. Stress she doesn't need right now. Staying in one place until the child arrives would be much healthier. For her and your daughter." She paused waiting for an answer.

I contemplated this. What ever was best for Max and my daughter. "If it's okay with Max, its okay with me." I shrugged.

"If whats okay with Max?" Max asked as she walked toward us. I hadn't even heard her come in the kitchen.

"Max hey, I want you to stay her until the baby is born. I want you close so I can monitor you. Please?" Dr. M had left out the part about her being to stressed out.

"Really?" Max asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Max looked at her stomach. She placed a hand on it. "If it's what's best for my daughter, then we'll stay her until she's born. After that though we need to move. I don't want you or Ella to get hurt Mom." She whispered the last part.

I stepped forward and hugged her. "No one is going to hurt anyone." I whispered to her. She smiled and hugged me back.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

No Ones POV:

Omega stood outside the Martinez household. He looked in on the touching seen. His super hearing allowed him to hear everything going on inside the house. So the little avian spawn was a female. Maximum Ride and the other avian-hybrids were remainder here for the remainder of her pregnancy. Perfect. He had to be carful with Maximum Ride now because he did not want to harm the child. He would wait until the child and it's mother were separated, then he would take them both.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please read and review the one-shot that I recently posted that takes place between chapter 7 and 8 of this story. Thank you all for reading. Please review. Thank you! -LunarWhispers **


	11. Suprises

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 17

Kai-15

Nudge - 14

Gazzy - 11

Angel - 9

**A/N****: In this story FANG didn't Happen. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own em. **

Max's POV:

"Please Max!" Ella begged as she clung to my arm. Ella, Nudge, Angel, Kai, and I were sitting in the living room. It was early September. It was Friday and Ella had a four day weekend. Mom had to work.

These girls were driving me crazy! They have been trying to take me baby shopping for weeks! I was about thirty five weeks along and huge! I mean like really huge. And my baby girl was moving constantly. No one has attacked us since we have been stain here, which made me a little nervous. Well at least I only had a little more than a month to go, then we would be able to move on. I love my mom and Ella, but I hate putting them at risk.

"Come on Max! She's going to need cloths when she gets here ad you haven't gotten her any yet!" Nudge reasoned.

I sighed rubbing circles on my large stomach. "Why don't you guys just go and buy her cloths?"

"Because you're her mom. You need to pick them out with us!" Angel explained.

"Guys-" I began. I was interrupted by Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy charging down the stairs cheer about something. Gazzy and Iggy each had on some football teams jersey. I didn't know which one. Fang had on a black t-shirt and black jeans. How he could were all black and jeans in this heat, i'll never know.

"Max Dr. M scored us tickets to the football game can we go!" Gazzy asked. My heart fluttered. The fact that he still asks me for permission gives me a sense of pride.

"Yeah sure. Have fun guys." I replied with a smile.

Even though I knew the whole baby shopping conversation wasn't over I needed to get a drink. I was thirsty, so I went to stand up to get some water. I was suddenly rushed by people. Uggg, really, I couldn't even stand up without them trying to help me. "Guys I'm fine. Just going to get some water."

Fang helped me stand up the rest of the way (even though I totally didn't need help!). "Max, your thirty five weeks pregnant. We just don' want anything to go wrong." He said. He kissed my forehead and let go of my arm.

I smiled and walked to the kitchen. My appetite hasn't really returned to normal yet, but it is definitely better then that time at the diner. It got really bad at one point though. About a week after we arrived at my moms I had stopped eating all together. Fang had to physically sit me down and force me to eat. Mom put me on bed rest after that incident. She said that the stress was getting to me. After about two weeks of sitting in bed doing nothing I decided trying to eat would put my Moms and Fangs minds at ease. It got better from there. Right now all I wanted a large glass a extremely sugary lemonade, but I forced myself to pour a large glass of water instead. Water was the only thing I had been drinking. This is one thing mom and I had agreed on.

I returned to the living room after I drank my water. Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang had all sat down on the couch. Kai was on Iggys lap. Nudge and Angel were and the Coffee table and Ella was on the armchair. Fang saw me coming in and stood up. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You don't have to stand. I can stand." I told him, putting my hands on my hips.

Fang shook his head. "Sit." He commanded. I sighed, but did what he said. Not because he told me too, but because my feet hurt. Fang sat on the arm of the couch and put his arm around my shoulders. "So you guys are going shopping today?" He asked me.

"What? I never agreed to that guys!" I nearly screamed turning on the girls.

"Oh come on Max. The baby needs cloths. And we don't want to let her daddy pick out the cloths because she'll wind up wearing all black." Kai said. She had gotten comfortable around my mom and Ella.

"Hey, you wear black to!" Fang retorted.

"Yes I do. But here's were we differ big brother, I add color to my wardrobe. You wear only black. Nothing else." Kai stuck her tong out at Fang. "Come on Max please? Don't make Angel 'convince' you."

I sighed, closed my eyes, and rested my head on Fang's arm. I knew I was going to regret this. Fang stroked my hair reassuringly. "Fine." I mumbled.

"Thank you thank you thank you Max! You won't regret this I promise!" Nudge squealed. She jumped up and put her hand on my stomach. "Don't worry Daisy, auntie Nudge will pick the cutest cloths out for you!"

"Daisy?" Fang said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just trying out names. You guys haven't event talked about tit yet. She's going to need a name. Isn;t Daisy just so pretty! I reminds me of Spring." Nudge explained.

"Daisy? Hmm, I don't know. Nothing against the name, but it just sounds to….I don't know, delicate." I shrugged.

"Hmm. Maybe." Nudge seemed to be deep in thought.

"Fang, Gazzy, if we want to get there on time we should probably leave now." Iggy said standing up and placing Kai on the floor. Fang and Gazzy nodded and stood up. Fang helped me stand (which I groaned and complained at) and leaned in for a kiss. To that I happily obliged.

"Remember, no flying." Fang reminded me. I groaned I hated being grounded. Literally.

"Yes Fang." I replied.

"Call me if you need me." He demanded.

"Yes Fang."

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you to Fang."

"Max, you can make googoo eyes at your boyfriend later! We have shopping to do!" Nudge exclaimed and her Kai, and Angel ushered me out of the room and to Mom's mini van.

Fang POV:

"Max, you can make googoo eyes at your boyfriend later! We have shopping to do!" Nudge exclaimed and her Kai, and Angel ushered Max out of the room and to Dr. M's mini van. Once I heard the van pull away I turned to Gazzy and Iggy.

"Come on guys. We have shopping to do too, then we can go to the game." I told them.

Iggy raised an eyebrow. "What are we shopping for?" He asked.

"You'll see." I walked outside and opened my wings.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR **

Max's POV:

"Max this is adorable!" Nudge exclaimed, holding up a very small very frilly dress.

"Um, no offense Nudge, but no." I smiled, turning back to the rack of small people cloths I was looking through. I sharp pain suddenly went through my stomach. It hurt pretty bad, but I just rubbed my stomach and ignored it. I would tell Mom later, when she got home from work.

"Max? You okay?" Kai asked, appearing next to me out of no where.

I gasped. "Jeez Kai, whats with you and Fang not breathing when you walk up behind someone?"

She shrugged. "Guess it runs in the family."

"Max what about this?" Angel asked holding up a long sleeved pale lavender onesie that said 'Daddy's Little Girl' on it.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's perfect."

"Oh Fang is going to _love_ that." Ella laughed.

After another hour or two of looking around, we finally decided to check out. We had four onesie's, two long sleeved (including the one Angel picked out), two short sleeved ones, two pairs of jeans, a little sweater that said 'angel' on it and had wings, three other baby outfits (including one simple dress that Nudge picked out, but even I had to admit was cute), two binkies, and two bottles. I also got her a blanket that was pink and heavy, so it would keep her warm when we flew. Ella, Nudge, Angel, and Kai had also gotten some other surprises that they told me I wasn't allowed to see until she was born.

We paid and got it the car. We were all hungry so we decided to stop at McDonalds to get food. I was sitting in the back seat with Nudge we were all talking and happily eating our lunch. We were about half way home when I realized that I was wet. I thought maybe Nudge had spilt her soda. I turned to yell at her, but saw that she was drinking out of her cup. I screamed. Everyone's head turned to look at me. Well everyone except Kai who was trying to concentrate on driving.

"Max, whats wrong?" Ella asked.

"Guys, I-I think my water jus broke!" I whimpered.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR **

Iggy POV:

"Fang seriously where are we going?" I asked crossing my arms. We flew into town and had been walking for a while. If we didn't hurry up we were going to miss the game. Fang seemed determined thought. I had asked him about a million times, but still Fang remained silent.

Suddenly Gazzy stopped waking. "Dude if you don't tell us where we're going right now, I'm not moving."

Fang sighed and turned around. "A ring." He said silly.

"I ring?" Gazzy asked

He nodded. "A ring."

"A ring….." My eyes went wide in realization. I smiled at him. "No way!"

He nodded.

"Okay someone want to tell me whats going on!" Gazzy screamed.

"Gazzy, why do guys five girls rings?" I asked him.

He concentrated for a minute , the realization crashed over his face. He smiled. "Dude! That's awesome."

Fang nodded, then turned to continue walking. Gazzy and I were talking to each other. I almost ran into Fang when he stopped suddenly. He was looking into the window of some shop. He had a small smile on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Gazzy asked.

"That." He said pointing to something in the display case. "It's perfect." He walked into the store. Gazzy and I looked at each other. I wonder if I looked as confused as he did. About five minutes later a guy came to the window and took something. I didn't see what, and to be honest I wasn't really paying any attention. Fang came out about five minutes after that, the exact same moment the phone Dr. M had lent us rang.

"Okay let's go to the game." Fang said as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked whoever was on the other line.

"Iggy! O my god. Okay you guys need to meet us at moms clinic. Like right now. I-" Ella practically screamed at me.

"Woah, Ella calm down and tell me what happened." I asked her. I heard someone scream in the background.

"One second Iggy." Ella said. I heard shuffling.

"Ella are you guys okay?" Fang and Gazzy shot me questioning and worried looks.

"Put it on speaker." Fang demanded. I did.

"Iggy, Max went into labor." Ella said. Fang visibly tensed. "We called Mom. She said to bring her to the hospital. You guys have to meet us there now! We're about five minutes away."

"Ella? Is that Fang? Can I talk to him" Max asked in the background.

"It's Iggy Max. Want me to have him put Fang on?" Ella responded.

She must have nodded because Ella told me to hand the phone to Fang. I did, but we left the speaker phone on.

"Max?" Fang asked.

"Fang! It hurts." Max whimpered.

"I know. We'll be there soon." Fang said in a desperate attempt to sooth her.

"I'm scared." Max whispered.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine." He said.

"Fan-" She bagman, but she started screaming again.

"Max! MAX!" Fang said shaking the phone.

"Fang, we have to go! We just got here! Get here as soon as possible!" Ella screamed and the line went dead.

"Let's go." Fang said and he took off.

I looked at Gazzy. "You heard the man." I said. And we took off after him."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Kai's POV:

We were sitting in the waiting room in the hospital. Ella was the only one who looked like she was comfortable there. I mean we were all worried and scared, but Angel, Nudge, and I hand endured the school. We had bad memories of hospital like settings. When we had gotten her Dr. Martinez was waiting for us. She told us she had assembled a small group of three doctors that she really trust and knew would keep our secret. I was told that people knew about our wings, but Dr.M didn't want anyone knowing The Flock was here. We had been sitting here for fifteen minutes. The doors slid open and a very worried Fang came running inside. I stood up and her ran over to us when he saw me. Iggy and Gazzy weren't far behind.

"Were is she." He demanded, he was breathing heavily.

"They took her into a room. Only a few people know we are here. I'll take you to the room, but I can't stay. Dr. M said that you're the only one allowed to stay in the room." I responded.

Fang nodded. "Gazzy, Iggy, you guys stay here. Kai's taking me to Max."

Iggy walked up to him and smiled. "Dude, the next time I see you, you're going to be a father."

Fang smiled to, well as much of a smile anyone was going to get out of Fang. "Guess so."

"Good luck!'' Gazzy called and he went to go sit next to Angel.

"After you." Fang said motioning for me to lead the way.

We walked down the hallway in silence. Fang looked nervous, worried, and scared. He wouldn't admit to any of this though. I don't think anyone else would have been able to tell. Fang was really good at concealing his emotions, but I could tell. When we got to Max's room Fang turned to look at me.

"Thank you Kai." He said and he hugged me.

"No problem bro. Now go, your daughters waiting." I smiled pushing him slightly. He nodded and went into the room.

Fang's POV:

I walked into the room. Max was lying on the bed. She was facing away from me talking to her mom. She looked completely exhausted. She was sweaty and her hair was a mess. I smiled and walked toward the pair.

"Fang!" Dr. Martinez exclaimed. Max turned around a smiled.

"Fang." She breathed. Then she let out a groan of pain. I took the last few steps and grabbed her hand.

"Hey." I whispered, brushing a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear. "How ya doing?" I asked.

"They, they said I might be able to start pushing in a few minutes. I'm glad you got her in time." She whimpered.

I kissed her forehead. "I'm here."

"Fang I'm going to need you to change into these." Dr. M handed me a pile of folded blue scrubs.

I sighed. "I'll be right back Max."

She nodded then closed her eyes.

Dr. Martinez led me out of the room, which was weird because there was a bathroom in Max's hospital room. Once we were outside she closed the door and turned to me. "Fang, I think we may have to perform a C-section."

"A what?" I asked.

"In simple terms, it's were we cut the baby out. It wouldn't hurt though, but Max would be awake." She explained

"What? Why!" I was shocked. Max would not take this well.

"Due to the uncertainty of Max's situation. The baby is early. Max is only thirty five weeks. We don't know how the baby has developed or what effect your bird genes will have on her. It's safer for both Max and the baby."

I thought this over. I wanted to do what was best for Max and my daughter. Max was not going to be happy about this. Not at all. But I don't care right now. Right now I just want to make sure nothing happens to Max or our little girl.

"Do it. Do what ever you have to to keep them both safe." I told her.

"Let's go tell Max." Dr. Martinez said. "Well after you change of course."

"I can still be there?" I said. I don't think I would be able to watch the woman I love be cut into.

"You won't be able to see anything, there will be a sheet covering it. But Max is going to be scared. She's going to need you there to hold her hand." It was like she had read my mind.

"Oh. Okay. And you're sure there is no other way?" I confirmed.

She nodded and directed me to a bathroom right outside of Max's room. I put on the blue scrubs. I took a look at myself in the mirror. In a little while my little girl would be here. My sweet precious daughter. I had faced Erasers, evil scientist, and mutants at the bottom of the ocean. None of that scared me the way the thought of being a father scared me. But I put on a brave face and walked out of the bathroom to find Dr. M waiting for me.

"Let's go." I nodded. I may be scared, but I was ready.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Max POV:

Fang sat by head in the operating room. They had told me that I needed to have something called a C-section. I didn't really understand what that meant, but I understood that they had to cut my daughter out of me. It was pretty ironic how I was voluntarily letting doctors cut into my body. Fang was currently stroking my forehead.

"It's all going to be over soon." He whispered.

"Okay Max, we're going to start now. Fang just talk to her okay?"

"Got it." Fang replied, then he turned to me. So, have you thought of any names yet?" He asked

I gasped. "Oh my god! No I haven't. She's almost here and I haven't even thought of a name. I'm already a terrible mother."

"No you're not Max. We thought we had time. Besides you were a little preoccupied with trying to fend off the girls. They would have dragged you out screaming and crying if they had to, if it meant you would go shopping with them" Fang chuckled.

"But she still needs a name." I reasoned.

"I did have a name in mind." Fang said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Leena." He replied

"Leena." I whispered. "It's perfect. I love it. Leena Nicole Ride."

As if she heard her name, my daughter let out a cried. I heard I doctor exclaim it's a girl, but I already knew that. Mom brought her over to me. I looked at my daughter. She was beautiful. Mom took her away to be examined. My daughter was here. Leena was here. And she was ours.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Fang's POV:

She was perfect. Absolutely perfect. I already knew this and I had only had my eyes on her for about thirty seconds. I mean I didn't even know her hair color, but I knew she was perfect. Max's mom took her away to be examined and weighed and stuff. I didn't care, so long as we got her back soon. Max was taken back to her hospital room and I told her I was going to go get the rest of the Flock.

"Hurry back." She mumbled weakly.

I nodded. I silent promise. The walk through the hallways of the Hospital seemed to take for ever. I hadn't realized it before, but this place makes me crazy. I guess I was to distracted when Kai led me through here before. Now my mind was beginning to clear and I realized how much I head hospitals. But then I though of Leena. I wanted to bring the rest of my family to meet her. When I entered the waiting room I saw them at the same moment they saw me. Simultaneously, they jumped up and charged me.

"Dr. M told us about the C-section! How's Max?" Iggy asked.

"Who does the baby look like?" Angel asked.

"Can we go meet her?" Nudge asked.

"Woah, um, Max is fine, I don't know who she looks like I only saw her for about thirty seconds, and yeah, but you guys need to calm down." I tried to answer all of their questions. I led them through the halls until we got to Max's room.

I turned to them. "You guys need to be quiet. Max is really tired and if the baby is in there I don't want you startling her."

I got nods and yes's then we entered the room. It was dimly lit and Max was sitting up in bed. She had a huge smile on her face. In her arms was a small pink bundle. Her head snapped up when she heard us come in and smiled when she recognized it was us and not Erasers.

"Hey guys. Come in." She whispered.

I walked next to her and stared down at the pink bundle. My daughter was cradled inside. She had a fine layer of dark black hair. Her eyes were closed. She had Max's face. She was perfect. Perfect and beautiful and she was ours. Our little Leena.

"Were's Mom?" Ella asked.

"She went to clean up the operating room we were in. She didn't want to draw to much attention to the fact that we're here." Ma explaind

"Whats her name?" Nudge whispered excitedly.

"Leena Nicole Ride." Max replied looking down at our daughter.

"Aww that's so adorable!" Angel exclaimed.

"Thanks. She perfectly healthy too. Mom said her wings are a little under developed because she was early, but other than that she perfectly healthy." Max said.

"Why Leena?" Kai asked.

I shrugged. "I was online one day and I saw it. I thought it was pretty."

"And Nicole?" Kai said as Iggy wrapped his arm around her waist.

I opened my mouth the respond, but then remember Max had chosen Nicole. "I don't know. Why did you pick Nicole Max?"

Max smile widened. "Well she got her last name from me, so it's only fair that her middle name comes from you."

"Me?" I was genuinely confused.

"Nick. Nicole. Get it?" Max explained.

"That absolutely adorable. She's so beautiful Max! Can I hold her? I mean if I was you I wouldn't want to give her up, but still I would be so happy if you let me hold he-" Nudge was interrupted when Gazzy clamped a hand over her mouth.

Max laughed. "Of course you can Nudge, but I think Fang should hold her first." She turned to look at me. "Fang do you want to hold your daughter?"

Everyone was looking at me. I nodded and reached down toward Leena. Once she was safely in my arms Max closed her eyes. Her breathing deepened and I knew she was asleep. She had, had a long day. First shopping and then going into labor. She deserved to sleep. I was pulled out of my thoughts my a small gurgling noise. I looked down at Leena. She was wide awake. I recognized her eyes immediately. They belonged to Max. They made her all the more beautiful. I could have looked at her forever, but Nudge was getting antsy.

I sighed. "Here Nudge. Wash your hands first." Nudge nodded eagerly then walked into the bathroom connected to Max's room. Everyone followed her. They all wanted to hold Leena.

"You're the girl of the hour." I whispered to her. She gurgled something back in baby language. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much." I whispered. Gazing into my daughters face I promised myself that I would never let anything hurt her. Her and Max were my entire world, and no one was going to take that away from me.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

No one's POV:

Finally the moment Omega has been waiting for. After waiting and waiting the human-avian spawn was finally here. He would put his plan into action while Maximum Ride was still weak. The director would be please. Now all he had to do was wait until the dark mutant freak left them alone and the he would strike.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

**There you have it. Baby Leena is here! I know there was a time skipped, but I wanted to get the plot rolling a little bit. This chapter was kind of void of action, but the next one won't be :). I know I didn't say It, but I feel everyone knows what Fang is planning on doing ;). So I have a busy week ahead of me and I may not be able to update for a few days, it all depends. Thanks for reading! PLease please review :) Until next update **

**-LunarWhispers**


	12. Back On the Road

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 17

Kai-15

Nudge - 14

Gazzy - 11

Angel - 9

**A/N: In this story FANG didn't Happen. *EDITED 4/14/12** My sister was reading this and saw a pretty big error xP. If you didn't catch it then forget this, but if you did I fixed it. **

**Disclaimer: I own Leena and Kai that's it.**

Fang POV:

Leena gurgled at me from her spot in my arms. I looked down at my two day old daughter. It was midnight and Max was sleeping. Leena wasn't. She seemed to like the nighttime better. She would always wake up in the middle of the night hungry, wet, or just wanting to be held. When she was hungry, Max would have to feed her, but times like this, when she just wanted someone to hold her, I let Max sleep. Dr. martinez wanted to keep Leena here for a week for closer observation. I think it was because she knew we were leaving as soon as we got out of here and she wanted to spend some time wither granddaughter, but that's just me. The Flock had been spending the night at the hospital with us, but Dr. M had gotten them a separate room right next to ours. She said that they could stay until Max and Leena were discharged, unless someone needed it or something. Right now I was trying to get Leena to go to sleep. I was tired to, but Leena wanted attention. I was rocking her back and forth, trying to get her top close her eyes. She wouldn't have any of that though.

"Leena, Daddy's tired. Do you want to go to bed now?" I whispered.

She stared at me with wide eyes. Whenever I would try to place her in the little carrier thing that they had place in the room, she would start crying. I couldn't stand the sound of my daughter crying. Yeah yeah I know what you're thinking, but don't you dare call me soft or I'll punch our lights out.

"Little one wont go to sleep?" A voice from behind me asked.

I turned around quickly, instinctively tightening my hold around Leena. Kai stood in the door way leaning against the door way. She was wearing black flannel pants and a purple tank top. Dr. M had taken everyone for hair cuts yesterday (well except Max and I) and Kai had decided to put in dark purple extensions. She says it "matches her wings". I didn't see it.

"Nah. She wants to hang with her daddy. " I sighed.

"Can I hold her?" She asked walking closer to me.

"Um, sure." I replied handing my daughter to her.

Kai looked down at her lovingly. "She has your hair. And nose. Definitely your nose." She commented.

I shrugged. "I think she looks like Max. She has her eyes."

"Yeah she does. She's beautiful Fang."

I smiled. "I know."

Max moaned slightly and rolled in her sleep. She shivered slightly. I smiled, picked up my blanket from the lounge chair I had been sleeping in, and draped it over her. She stopped shivering and snuggled into her pillow. I walked back over to Kai.

"She's been in a lot of pain these past few days. Dr. M said that C-sections take a little longer to recover from. They want to keep her here for two more days. Like really two more day, well really another week, but I figure about two more days." I explained.

"Hmm. You know, ever since you guys found out Max was pregnant, you've been a lot more talkative. And you've been smiling more." Kai smirked.

I shrugged, leaning agains the wall and crossing my arms. Kai chuckled and rocked my daughter back and forth in her arms. Leena let out some sort of baby noise. I couldn't get over the fact that she was mine. Ours. Mine and Max's.

Kai looked up at me. She brushed my over long bangs out of my eyes. "Bro, you need a hair cut."

"No I don't." I replied.

"When she get's a bit bigger she's going to be yanking your hair. The shorter the better." Kai reasoned.

"Well Max has long hair." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but she can pull it back in a pony tail." Kai replied.

"Kai, it's late you should go to bed." I said, reaching for Leena.

"Oh, give me a few more minutes with my niece." She said, then she looked down at Leena. "You have an awesome daddy. Do you know that?" She cooed.

I smiled. "Come on Kai give me my kid, and go get some sleep."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Max POV:

Leena was nestled comfortably in my arms. It was about nine o'clock and the others had gone down to the cafeteria for breakfast. It took about fifteen minutes for me to convince Fang to go with them. He hadn't been out of this hospital room since Leena was born except once too shower. I told him he should take some time to hangout with the Flock. He told me he would be back in an hour and I told him that he should take all the time he needs. He left me Ella's cell phone just in case. I didn't care though. I just wanted to spend some alone time with Leena. She was one week old and I hadn't spent any time alone with her, just her and me. Mom said I could be discharged in a day or two. She had kept my a little bit longer because Leena had to stay anyway and she wanted to make sure I was okay.

"Who's a pretty baby?" I cooed. She was awake and alert. Look all around the room. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she looked scared.

"Leena? Are you okay baby girl?" I whispered. Suddenly she let out a shriek. She was crying and screaming and I didn't know why. I had just feed and changed her.

"She's a smart one." A voice called.

Instinctively I shifted Leena so she was away from the intruder. Then I looked to see who I was dealing with. It was Omega. And his silvery blue eyes were locked on my daughter. Luckily the cell phone Fang had left was on the bed so I clicked one (speed dial for mom's cell) and left it on the bed. I slowly stood up.

"Why are you here?" I whispered, holding Leena closer to me. She had gone silent. I began to back away towards to door.

"The Director sent me. I have come to take you and your child." He said simply.

"Like that's going to happen." I snorted.

He lunged. He kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying into a wall. I held Leena close to me so she would feel as little of the impact as possible. Damn it that hurt. I wasn't on hundred percent yet. I coughed. Yeah it probably wasn't a good sigh that blood was coming out of m mouth. I gave Leena a quick look, she seemed to be fine.

"Come with me now." Omega said.

I didn't see any Erasers so he must have come alone. Stupid. He walked over to me and I quickly stood up. I delivered a round house kick, which hurt like hell, but left him temporarily stunned. I ran over to the window only to be yanked backwards by my hospital gown. I was kneeling on the floor now. I hunched over so my body was protecting Leena's. I blocked out everything else and I waited for the pain to come. It never did. I glance over my shoulder to see the Flock fighting Omega. Omega looked genuinely surprised. Mom and Ella ran over to me. I coughed up a bit of blood again and turned to look at my mom and half sister.

"Max! Are you okay? We heard the whole thing on he phone! Come one you need help." Ella sounded stunned, but sure of herself. I handed her Leena.

"She's right Max. You probably tore your stitches. We need to check to make sure you're alright." My mom explained, helping me to my feet. I couldn't stand though. I collapsed into my moms arms. Suddenly Fang jumped out the window and took flight, carrying an unconscious Omega by the wrist.

"He's taking him far away…leaving him in the woods somewhere." Iggy panted, then frowned. "Max are you okay? You have blood on your face."

"She may have torn her stitches, I'm taking her to the OR." Mom explained. Iggy shot me a concerned glance. I tried to smile at and give him some reassuring words, but I blacked out before I had the chance.

**MRMRMRMRMRMR**

Iggy's POV:

"Max? Max!" Dr. M said, trying to hold her her uncurious daughter. "We have to get her into surgery right away."

"No." Kai said. "Put her on the bed."

"Kai, I need to see if-" Dr. M began.

"No I can help Dr. Martinez." Kai interrupted.

Dr. Martinez frowned slightly. Gazzy went over and closed the window. I walked over to her and picked Max up bridal style. I lay her down on on the bed and Kai walked over to her. She placed her hands on Max abdomen and closed her eyes. I had only seen her do this once before. She was going to heal Max. The only time I had seen her do her healing thing was when she gave me my vision back. She was asleep forever after that.

"Kai, if were going to make a quick escape we can't have you unconscious." I warned her.

Kai opened her yes and smiled at me. "I wont go that far Ig. I'll heal her enough were she will be able to fly if need be. I't won't tire me out to much."

Kai closed her eyes again and her eyebrows scrunched together the way they do when she's concentrating. After about a minute Max moaned and Kai opened her eyes. She looking a little worn out, but not as bad as when she healed my eyes. Max stirred a bit, then her eyes fluttered open. She sat up quickly.

"Leena!" Max exclaimed. She look around frantically for her daughter.

"She's right her Max." Ella whispered handing Leena to Max. Max clutched her child to her and leaned back on the pillows.

"Well." Kai yawned. "I'm taking a nap. Wake me if we're leaving." She walked passed me, kissed my cheek, then sat in the chair Fang has been sleeping in. Max had fallen asleep again, with Leena in her arms.

"We're leaving aren't we?" I asked.

I sighed. "Probably Ange. We need to wait for Fang to get back."

"I'm gonna go pack. Angel, Nudge, you guys wanna come?" Gazzy asked them. They nodded and walked into the hospital room we have been sleeping in.

"I'll go pack you guys some food. Come on Ella." Dr. M said and Ella followed her out of the room.

I wasn't going to leave Max, Leena, and Kai alone so I draped a blanket over my sleeping girlfriend and pulled a chair up next to hers. Kai would be fine. She hadn't seemed as exhausted this time as she had last time. She just need a little sleep. I looked over at Max and Leena. Despite being early, Leena was the size of a full term baby. It had surprise the doctors, but I wasn't really surprised. I don't think the rest of the Flock was either. We were all extremely tall, so it was only natural Leena would be bigger . If Max had made it full term she would probably have been bigger. Leena was the perfect blend of Fang and Max. She had Max's eyes and Fang's hair. Her face was more Max, but she had Fang's nose. And her wings. They were stunning. They were black, but had white streaked in periodically. Again, the perfect mix of Max and Fang. My thoughts were interrupted by the window opening.

I stood up and took a defensive stance. I loosened up immediate when I saw it was Fang. He jumped through the window and immediately ran over to me. He was out of breath and panting heavily.

"Where, where are they." He panted trying to catch his breath.

"Sleeping." I said motioning to the bed.

Fang sprinted to the bed and took Max's hand in his. He was still breathing heavily, but was beginning to catch his breath. He still had worry etched into his features. Fang kissed Max's hand and then went to take Leena. As soon as he touched Leena, Max's eyes snapped open. Her grip on Leena tightened, but she immediately calmed down when she saw it was Fang.

"Shh, sweetheart. Go to sleep. We're leaving soon. You need your energy to fly." Fang whispered, gently taking Leena from her arms. Max pause momentarily, but nodded and closed her eyes again. Once he was sure she was okay he walked over to me.

"Is Max okay?" He asked me, not taking his eyes off of his daughter.

I nodded. "Dr. M said she most likely ripped her stitches, but Kai healed her. They're both resting now. Leena's fine." I explained.

Fang nodded. "Were are the others?"

"Packing. Ella and her Dr. M are packing us some food." I checked my watch. "It's about ten thirty, I figure we leave after lunch." I suggested.

Fang nodded still looking at Leena.

"Think Max will be okay to fly?" I asked.

Fang smirked. "Yeah. We just need to go for three hours or so. Then we can land and figure out what to do from there. Will Kai be okay to fly?"

"Kai will be just fine." Kai mumbled from the chair.

"Go back to sleep." I laughed slightly.

She mumbled something that sounded like 'Bite Me', but I ignored her.

"So…. where's Omega?" I asked Fang.

Fang sighed. "Unconscious some were twenty minutes south of here. He wasn't waking up anytime soon. Trust me."

I nodded. "Fang you should get some sleep too. You haven't been sleeping much since Leena was born. I'll watch her I promise nothing will happen to her." I held my arms out.

Fang was hesitant, but nodded and placed his child into my waiting arms. Leena was light. Like a feather. Fang walked over to Max and climbed on the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and she settled into his embrace. I smiled. This two were made for each other.

"You have an awesome mommy and daddy." I whispered to Leena.

MRMRMRMRMR

Max POV:

The one thing that always makes me feel better is waking up in Fang's arms. He was still sleeping. He had his arms protectively around my waist. I glanced around the room. Iggy was standing bay the window showing Leena the sunny day outside. Kai was standing next to him tickling Leena's feet. I couldn't help but feel grateful that Leena was so directed and loved. Then I remembered what had jet happened. Gazzy and Nudge were playing cards on the floor. Angel was staring at me. Oh right. Mind reader. She must have heard my mind. That thought was confirmed when a smile crossed her face and she made her way over to me.

"Feeling better Max?" She asked sweetly. Everyone turned to face her. Relief washed over there faces.

"Mmm. Yeah." I mumbled.

"Come on Max you have to get up and get dressed. We're eating then leaving. Any one want to wake up sleeping beauty?" Iggy chuckled gesturing to Fang.

"I'm up." Fang mumbled. He got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm going to go get changed." I said standing up. Fang made to help me, but I brushed him off. He looked a little hurt. I smiled at him. "I'm fine." I said pecking him on the cheek.

I grabbed my cloths from the side table and went into the bath room. I slid my hospital gown off and noticed the scar from the C-section. I raced it lightly with my finger. I thought about Leena and smiled. It was a small price to pay. I put on my jeans, blue tank top, and Fangs hoodie I walked over the the sink. I splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror. I looked pale and tired, but I was so ready to fly. I was sad we were leaving my mom, but I had a world to save.

_That's right Max. Time to focus_. Oh hey voice. Haven't heard from you in a while.

_What do I do now voice? Were do we go?_ I asked.

_Not we Maximum. You. The Flock can not help you this time. You must do this one final mission alone._ The voice replied.

My eyes went wide. _What do you mean I have to do this alone. And what is this final mission. What do I have to do!_Tears came to my eyes.

_You already know the answer to that Max._The voice replied.

_What no I don't!_I screamed back in my mind.

_Follow your dreams Max._The voice replied.

Follow my dreams? What did that even mean! My dreams were me and the Flock safe in a house somewhere. Alone were no one could hurt us. Where we could raise Leena in peace. Where she would never be threatened. But I had a feeling that was not what the voice meant. Did he mean my actual dreams? The one I have been having for the past few months? The ones where I had to kill the director and blow up the compound. I froze. That was it. I had to destroy that branch of Itex. Once I did that, Itex would be gone. And I had to do it alone. Fang would never let me go alone. I would have to sneak away.

_Build up your strength Max. When the time is right, you will know._Always the voice of annoyance.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

When I went back into my hospital room, my mom and Ella were there waiting for me. Immediately I walked over to Iggy and took Leena from him. She was dressed in the purple onesie that said "Daddy's Little Girl". She had black pants, purple booties, and a black hat. I sat down on the bed and accepted the sandwich Iggy was holding out to me. Fang sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh can I take one picture! Please please please!" Nudge exclaimed.

"With what camera?" I asked.

"Well I sort of got it when we went baby shopping. It's digital! Please? Just one picture?" She begged.

Fang shrugged. I sighed and nodded. I looked down at Leena. Fang did the same. Their was a flash and an excited squeal from Nudge. I laughed and began to eat my sandwich. After we ate we stood up and got ready to say goodbye to my mom. She had helped my so much. I handed Leena to her and she nearly cried. Ella was tearing up. She hated it when we had to leave. We'll be back soon though. I glanced at Angel, then quickly blocked my mind. Mom handed me Leena and I handed her to Fang. Fang went to wrap her up in the blanket I got her. I turned to my mom.

"Please stay safe." She whispered.

"I will." I said and she pulled me into a hug."

"Goodbye Max." Ella said and I hugged her.

"Oh I almost forgot!" She handed us each a cell phone.

"Mom , I can't accept-" I began.

"No, no Max. I want you to have them. I already programed everyone's numbers into my phone. Ella helped me program everyones into everyones. That way if you ever get separated, you can get in touch with each other. Please,just call me whenever you can. And send me pictures of Leena." Mom said, getting teary eyed again.

"Thanks mom." I whispered. She smiled.

Fang handed Leena, now all wrapped up in her blanket, back to me. I had expressed to him a while ago that I wanted her first flight to be with me. Being the amazing person that he is, he all put on our backpacks (Fang had gotten a bigger one that contained a diaper bag) and turned to leave. We each hoped out of the hospital window and landed on the grass.

"Up and away guys." I said. Everyone launched themselves into the air.

"After you." Fang said.

I smiled and took off. It felt great to be in the air again. It was so much easy flying holding a baby, than having one inside of you. Leena's eyes were open. She seemed to be taking everything in. She seemed to be amazed, excited, and happy all at the same time. I'm glad I was the one who got to do this with her first.

"Where too?" Iggy asked.

"Um, I don't know." I confessed. "Any ideas?"

_How about you voice any ideas?_ I asked in my head.

_Head to Washington state._The voice replied.

I almost gasped out loud. The voice never answered a direct question. To get it to even respond was usually a nightmare, but this time it responded to my question almost instantaneously. Well I guess I knew what we were doing.

"The voice says to head to Washington state." I told the Flock.

"Um, okay. Lets do that." Iggy shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at him. Then I turned my attention to my daughter. She seemed to be enjoying her first flight. Well her first real first flight would be when she could carry herself, but this one was nice too. I loved her so very much. Every time I thought about her, looked at her, of even hear something that reminds me of her, It makes me happy. We flew for another hour and a half and then Leena fell asleep. When she woke up she would probably be hungry. We needed to land soon so I could feed her.

Angel must have read my mind because she asked. "Can we land and get some lunch?"

"Sure sweetie. We''ll Land in a half hour." I replied.

"Okay." She said as she took her Ipod out to listen to music.

"Max?" Fang asked flying next to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine why?" She said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well you had a baby a week ago, and then you were attacked. I don't want you to over do it." He sounded worried.

I sighed. "I'm fine Fang."

He didn't look one hundred percent convinced. It was the truth though. I felt perfectly fine. Kai did a really good job. She told me she didn't use her healing thing before she did because the Flock wanted to prolong the time with my Mom as much as possible. I know she wasn't actual anyones mother but mine, but she loved every member of the Flock as her own.

We landed about thirty five minutes later, when Leena started to stir. We found this little town in near the forest we landed in. We decided to get a hotel room and send somebody out to get us something to eat . I figured it would be easier with Leena. We got two connecting hotel rooms, one for the girls and one for guys. I shooed the girls into the guys room so I could feed Leena and change her diaper. Mom had suggested cloth diapers would be easier for traveling, so we were using those. After I was done I went back into the guys room.

"Hey Max." Iggy greeted me.

"Hey. You guys order food yet?" I asked.

"No, but Gazzy and Iggy went out to get us something " Fang said. He was sitting on the couch and starring at me and I knew the look in his eyes. He wanted to hold Leena. I smiled, walked over to him a placed out daughter in his strong arms.

I sat next to Fang, pulled my feet up on the couch, and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and I snuggled into his embrace. I stroked Leena's soft cheek, staring at her. She was sleeping peacefully. Fang was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. Are sweet little moment was broken by the flash of a camera. We both jumped and looked up to see a smiling Nudge.

"You guys are so cute together! This is such and adorable family photo! I don't know which one I like better, this one or the one I took at the hospital. What do you guys think?" Nudge babbled walking over the Angel and Kai who were playing some card game.

Angel looked at the little screen on the camera. "The one you just took seems less staged. But they're both adorable. Max can I hold Leena?"

"Ask Fang. He just got to hold her, but I'm fine with it." I replied.

"Sure Ange, come here." Fang said. Angel eagerly got up, leaving Kai alone on the floor. I got up so Angel should sit next to Fang.

"We should give her a bath tonight Fang." I said over my shoulder.

"Can I help!" Nudge exclaimed.

I nodded and sat down to resume Angels game with Kai. About ten minutes later Gazzy and Iggy came in with Chinese food bags. They passed cartons around to everyone and I took Leena from Angel. I put her on the bed and made her sort of a barrier of pillows so she wouldn't get hurt. Iggy gave me a carton of chicken and I sat down next to Leena on the bed. Kai and Iggy took the couch, Gazzy sat on Leena's other side, and Fang and Nudge sat on the other bed.

"So when should we leave?" Fang asked.

"Well we can stay tonight get breakfast and leave in the morning?" I suggested.

"Oh but Max there is this fair thing about a mile from here! I saw a poster for it in the lobby and it looks like so much fun! There are games and rides and everything! Oh please Max can we go tomorrow and then leave the day after?" Nudge was begging.

I didn't want to stay in one place for too long, but I didn't really have a plan besides heading to Washington. "Sure Nudge, why not."

There were collective cheers from everyone. Leena yawned suddenly and started to whimper. It had been a long day for her, and it she seemed very tired. I picked her up and walked back into the girls room. Leena was crying now. I didn't know why. She had to be tired. I mean I just fed and changed her. I started rocker her back and forth. She was still whimpering. Maybe I should sing to her? I didn't know too many lullabies, but mom did teach me one. I turned the all of the lights off except for one lamp. I sat down on the bed and began to rock Leena in my arms. I began to sing to her softly.

Fang POV:

Max had brought Leena into the girls room. We all watched her go. I told the girls to wait until Max had Leena sleeping before going into the room. We had just decided to order a movie when A noise from the girls room interrupted us. I could've sworn it sounded like singing. The others looked at me but I put my finger to my lip and walked over to the door. I pushed it open slightly. Max was sitting on the bed, her back to me, holding Leena in her arms. she was singing to her.

_Lullaby, and good night,_ _With pink roses bedight,_

The rest of the flock had walked over at this point to see what was going on.

_With lilies o'erspread,_ _Is my babies sweet head._ _Lay you down now, and rest,_ _May your slumber be blessed!_ _Lay you down now, and rest,_ _May thy slumber be blessed!_

Everyone was staring wide eyed at the scene before us. Max was surprisingly a very good singer. Wh would have thought.

_Lullaby, and good night,_ _You're your mother's delight,_ _Shining angels beside_ _My darling abide._ _Soft and warm is your bed,_ _Close your eyes and rest your and warm is your bed,_ _Close your eyes and rest your head._

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes._ _Mother's right here beside you._ _I'll protect you from harm,_ _You will wake in my arms._ _Guardian angels are near,_ _So sleep on, with no fear._

When Max was done, she place Leena on the bed and made her a crib of pillows like she had before. She looked up and saw us staring at her with open mouths. Her cheeks turned slightly pink. she walked over to us and ushered us through the door. She closed it behind her, but left it cracked so that if Leena cried (or someone came through the window to take her) we would hear it. She looked up at us. We were all still starring at her dumbfound.

"What!" She snapped.

"You never told us you could sing!" Angel exclaimed.

She shrugged. "Never really had a reason to sing before. Leena wasn't going to sleep. Mom sang that one night at the hospital. She gave me a printout of the lyrics and I guess I just memorized them. That was the first time I sang it myself though." She explained.

"Well we were going to rent a movie, but we should probably get some sleep." Kai suggested. I had to agree with her.

"Good idea." Angel yawned.

I kissed Max and Iggy kissed Kai, then the girls went to bed. I waited for about a half hour (to be sure the girl wouldn't over hear us) before turning to Iggy and Gazzy.

"I'm going to ask her tomorrow." I told them.

"Dude really! At the Fair thing Nudge told us about?" Gazzy asked.

I nodded.

Iggy smiled "Dude congrates in advanced!"

"She could say no Ig." I reminded him.

"Fang. You and Max are perfect for one another. You already know she loves you. I mean she just had your baby for crying out loud! Why on earth would she not want to marry you?" Iggy laughed.

"Yeah but-" I began.

"Fang, there is no way Max is going to say no. If you want, I can watch Leena so you guys can have some alone time." Gazzy suggested.

Iggy nodded. "Yeah I'll help. We all will. It'll all work out dude. Max will definitely say yes."

I smiled slightly and sighed. "I hope you're right."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Max POV:

I woke up to Leena crying. I groaned and rolled over to look at her. She must be hungry. It was three o'clock in the morning. Angel moaned and pulled a pillow over her head. Nudge, who was sharing a bed with Angel yanked the blanket up over her head. Kai, who was on the couch, sighed and rolled over. I picked Leena up and began to feed her. She settled down a bit. When her eyelids began to droop I changed her diaper and re wrapped her in her blanket. I smiled and looked at my sleeping child. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I placed her back on the bed and wrapped one arm protectively around her. With her in my arms, the nightmares stayed away.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

**So there you have it! Sorry this one took a little longer than usual. I have been very busy lately. As usual pleas please please review :) 3 -LunarWhisper**


	13. The Sacrifices We Make

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 18

Kai-16

Nudge - 15

Gazzy - 12

Angel - 10

**A/N****: In this story FANG didn't Happen.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own Leena and Kai that's it.**

No ones POV:

"You have failed Omega." The director said with venom in her voice.

"I apologize." Omega said bowing slightly. "Would you like me to attempt to capture Maximum Ride and her offspring again?"

"No. It is too late now. Maximum will come to us. We must be prepared." The Director said, more to herself than to Omega. "No need to worry. I have a plan."

Fang POV:

"Max? Ma-ax." Angel said in an attempt to wake Max up. Max groaned.

"Angel, leave her alone."I said rolling my eyes. Everyone was in the boys room, except Max who was sleep, Angel who was ruing to wake her up, and me who was trying to get Angel to leave Max alone. Max had gotten up three or four times last night when Leena had cried. She was probably exhausted.

I looked at Leena, who was nestled in my arms. "You should have let mommy sleep." I whispered. Then I turned back to Angel. "Come eat breakfast and call Total Ange. He probably misses you." Total had opted to stay behind until we went back. Brigid and a few other CSM members were meeting with Max's Mom for a week and they were bringing Akila.

Angel rolled her eyes, walked over to me, and put her hands on her hips.. "She has to eat breakfast Fang. We're going to that Fair today, she has to get up soon anyway."

I sighed. I guess she was right. It was probably better if I woke her up. Angel must have read my mind because she nodded. She held her arms out for Leena, and I place my daughter in her arms. Angel smiled and walked into the guys room. I closed the door and walked over to Max. She was lying on one side of one of the double beds. One arm was dangling over the edge of the bed and her head rested on the other. Even when she was asleep she was beautiful. I net down next too her.

"Hey." I said shaking her shoulder gently. "You have to wake up."

"Mmmmm, don't want to." She mumbled, burying her face in her arm.

"I know sweetheart, but you have to." I said. I kissed her forehead and stood up. When she still didn't move, I walked over to the other side of the bed and pushed her off. She let out a yelp and then shot up off the floor.

"FANG! I'm to kill you!" She screamed and jumped over the bed to come after me. I laughed and dodged her easily. She growled playfully. and launched herself at me again. Instead of dodging, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled slightly, though I could tell she was still pissed. She rested her head on my chest and closed her her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm still mad at you." She mumbled, but we both knew she didn't mean it. Suddenly we her a loud crash and a scream from the other room. We broke apart and were both sprinting into the room I shared with Iggy and Gazzy. There were about two dozen Erasers in the room. Nudge was huddled in the back corner holding Leena, while the others were fighting our intruders.

"Can't we catch a break." Max sighed, getting ready to spring into action. I held her back.

"Max, take Leena from Nudge. You're still not one hundred percent." I explained. She shot me a look. "Please. For me?" I whispered. She stared at me, then nodded. She ran over to Nudge and took Leena from her. Nudge ran over Kai, who facing about four Erasers.

We may have been out numbered, but we were smarter and better at this. Plus we had a manipulative nine year year old. I threw a round house kick at the nearest Eraser and punched another one at the same time. Iggy punched one in the Jaw, sending him into another. Nudge and Kai were back to back taking care of the four Kai had been facing. Gazzy and Angel were facing another five. We kept fighting. Things where going pretty well until I heard Max scream.

Max POV:

I held onto Leena for dear life. My flock was doing a very good job of fending off the intruders. I wish I was able to help the. But someone had to keep and eye on Leena, and Fang was right, I wasn't one hundred present healed yet. Things were going very well, until an Eraser decided to launched himself at me. I screamed and held Leena closer to me. I kicked him in the stomach and he went down. Fang was rushing over to me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Fine." I looked over to everyone else. The Erasers were all unconscious on the floor. "Guys gather your stuff. Were leaving." I ordered.

Nudge frown. "We're not going to the Fair are we?"

"No sorry sweety." I replied as I wrapped Leena in her flying blanket and gather all of her stuff.

Nudge sighed and went into our room we had been sharing to start packing. Leena was wide awake and looking around the room curiously. Fang was watching us. I smiled at her. "You want to fly with daddy this time?" I asked her in a baby voice.

Fang smiled his half smile that makes my heart melt. I handed my daughter to her father and continued to pack.

_Max you have to head to Washington State. Once you're there you will have leave. I will give you coordinates when the time comes. _The Voice instructed.

I froze. I new this was coming, but it didn't make it any less difficult. I would have to leave my Flock. Leave Fang. Leave Leena. My eyes got watery at the thought of leaving my baby. _So voice, the headquarters was moved to Washington?_

_Yes. _So now the Voice was answering direct questions?

My eyes stung. I felt an arm come around my shoulder. Fang. He had one arm around me and the other one held our daughter protectively. He kissed my cheek."Are you okay?" He whispered into my ear. I knew my voice would betray me if I tried to speak, so I nodded an folded one of Leena's onesies. I glanced at Fang. He gave me a look that let me know he didn't believe me. He skeptically left to see how long the others would me.

_Voice? _I asked my Voice. _Will I be able to return to the Flock?_

_Maybe.. _The Voice answered, _ If you survive your mission._

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

After a few stops for food, and an over night stop for some sleep, we were touching down in Washington. It was the moment I have been dreading. We found a hotel and ordered room service. It took three people are four of those little cart thingys to bring our entire order in. The voice had shown we the coordinates about a week after we landed landed. Tonight I was going to sneak away, complete my mission, and hopefully be back by tomorrow afternoon. Luckily, Fang had wanted Leena to sleep with him tonight because he wanted me to get some more sleep. Ironic isn't it? When everyone went to bed, I scribbled a quick note, grabbed a few of Iggy and Gazzy's bombs and jumped out the window with tears in my eyes.

Fang POV: 

Leena began to whimper. I groaned slightly and turned to pick her up. I had to hand it to Max, it was hard getting up with her every few hours. This was her "I'm hungry" cry, so unfortunately I had to wake Max anyway. We need to have a discussion about switching to formula so I could feed her and let Max sleep. I walked into the girls room and immediately knew something was wrong. Max was suppose to be on the couch, but she wasn't there. I snapped the light on, making Nudge, Angel, and Kai groan, and hurried over to the couch. There was a small piece of paper.

It Read:

_Fang, Iggy, Kai, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Leena,_

_I am so sorry I had to leave. If all goes well _

_I should be back tomorrow afternoon. Itex _

_has to be stopped and I need to be the one to _

_do it. I don't want to put any of you in danger, _

_so I went alone. Please do not try to follow _

_me. You won't be able to find me anyway. I _

_love you all so much. If something goes wrong,_

_please tell Leena her mommy loved her_

_very much. _

_ Love, Max_

Time seemed to slow down. Max had left to take on Itex alone? Why would she do that to us! I clutched my daughter to my chest. _If something goes wrong, please tell Leena her mommy loved her very much? _Max knew she may not come back, and she went anyway. I knew the others were walking toward me, but I didn't care. I dropped the note and went to sit on the bed. Leena was looking at me with curious eyes. She was only a few weeks old, but sometimes I got the feeling that she knew everything that was going on around her. I heard gasps as the Flock read the note.

Kai walked over, sat down on the bed, and hugged me. "Fang, she'll be back soon." She whispered.

"Yeah I mean this is Max we're talking about." Iggy said, though it sounded like he was reassuring himself more then me.

"I have to go after her." I said.

"Fang, she told us not to." Angel said gently.

"Besides," Iggy added. "You have Leena to think about."

I looked down at the precious bundle in my arms. Iggy was right. No matter how much I wanted to go after Max and knock some sense into her (And believe me I really wanted to) I had a daughter. The ring in my pocket suddenly felt ten times heavier. The thought that I may not get to propose to Max killed me.

Angel gasped and looked at me wide eyed with her mouth hanging open. "No way, Fang!" She said excitedly and everyone's eyes went to her.

"What Angel?" Nudge asked.

"Fang has a ring for Max!" Angel said, practically jumping up and down.

"Wait! A ring? As in an engagement ring!" Nudge exclaimed. Angel nodded and the two girls hugged each other and jumped up and down.

"Yeah. To bad I might not get to give it to her." I mumbled.

The girls stopped jumping and Kai's grip tightened. Iggy took a sudden interest in his feet. Gazzy was staring out the window and I couldn't see his face. His arms were crossed and he was very still.

"Gazzy?" I asked. Everyone looked at him. He didn't move. "Gazzy." I tried again. No answer.

"Yo Gazzy, you okay?" Iggy asked walking over to him. When Iggy put a hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off.

"Gazzy what wrong." I said standing up handing Leena to Kai.

"Whats Wrong?" Gazzy said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. He turned around. His eyes were red and his face was tear stained. "Everything is wrong! Max wasn't suppose to leave! People always leave, but Max wasn't suppose too! First my mom and dad sell me! Then Jeb betrays us! Now Max leaves!" He began to sob.

Kai was the first one to act. She got up and hugged him. Gazzy clung to her buried his face in her shirt. He was eleven, but everyone in his life had betrayed him. This was different though, Max hadn't betrayed us. She was doing this to protect us, and the world. I was mad at her, and when she got back she was going to get it, but I understood her motives.

"She'll be back Gazzy." Kai whispered. She glanced at me. "She will."

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Max POV:

_Land Maximum. You are about five minutes away. If you continue to fly you will be seen. _The voice warned me.

I sighed and began to land. I had been flying for about ten hours. I was flying normal speed because I didn't want to tire myself out. I had stopped a few times for food. Now I was landing in a forest. I began to run. It shocked me at how similar this was to my dream. I had to keep running. I had to get there. The sooner I took care of the Director, the sooner I could get back to my family. I spotted the Itex building. Show time. I knew I had to enter the building through the roof. I jumped and opened my wings. They caught the wind and lifted me up. Three Erasers stood guard. I punched one in the jaw and kick the other two off the roof. I entered to vent and dropped down into an unguarded hallway. I silently maneuvered my way through the labyrinth of a building. I knew I had to find the director. I came to a large door. It looked pretty important. I entered. She was there. Staring at me. Just like my dream.

She smiled. "Hello Max."

I snarled at her.

"Now Max, we mustn't be rude." She said smiling at me. I remanded silent.

"I know you have come to kill me Maximum. I can not allow that though." She told be taking a step closer. Again I said nothing.

"I hear you've had a child." She said. I tensed. "I beautiful baby girl. It is a shame she will have to grow up with out her mother." She snapped her fingers and I half expected to room to catch fire. Instead, Omega and another boy who looked exactly like him except with and odd purple eye color entered the room.

"Max, you know Omega. This is Alpha. He has all of the qualities of Omega, but he does not make mistakes." The Director explained. Omega visibly tensed. Hmm? So the emotionless mutant does feel something.

"So you're saying Omega is ….. obsolete?" I asked, taking a defensive stance.

"Yes. Omega is now disposable." The Director shrugged. Omega's jaw clenched.

"What will happen if he survives this little encounter?" I asked her.

"He will be terminated either way." She explained. Omega snapped. He turned on the Director. I launched myself at Alpha. He was strong. He delved a kick to my arm and heard something crack. Pain is just a message though. I kicked him in the ribs. Not even a flinch. Suddenly Omega slammed into Alpha.

"Go. Destroy this place." Omega said to me.

I was beyond shocked, but I chose to accept it. I ran to the unconscious Director, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the hallway. Now how do I want to do this. I have to blow up this building. I took the bombs I had taken from Iggy and Gazzy. All I had to do was place a few of them throughout the building and press the detonator button on the last. I silently thanked the pyromaniacs and began placing the bombs. I had four. I didn't know how large the explosions would be, but knowing Iggy and Gazzy they would be pretty large. So two on each end of the building. I place one near the Directors office and ran to the end of the hallway to place the other. I sprinted to the other side of the building to place the other two. It took me about thirty minutes, but they were all placed. I placed the Director near the bomb by her office. I had five minutes. I walked back into the office. Alpha and Omega were still fighting. I tackled Alpha and Omega kicked his head.

Alpha was unconscious. I looked at Omega. "You have about four minutes to get out of here." I told him.

He was staring at me, his eyes emotionless. We stood that way, staring at each other, for two precious minutes "We are still enemies." He said simply.

I was surprise. I mean we had just taken out the Director and Alpha, yet he was insisting we were enemies? Whatever. I warned him. I had about t two minutes now. I shrugged and turned to jump out the window. Omega grabbed the back of my t-shirt and pulled me back. Alarms began to sound.

"What are you doing idiot! We have to get out of here are we're both done for!" I screamed at him.

"We are still enemies." He repeated.

I groaned. I so did not have time for this. I kicked backwards, hitting him where it counts, and felt his hands release me. I preyed the window open and jumped out into the sky. I sped away from the building. I wasn't fast enough. I heard the explosion and felt fire along the backs of my legs. I pored on the super speed. I managed to get away before I was swallowed by the inferno. Once I was far enough away I slowed down. The pain in my broken arm and burned legs. I had to tough it out. Think about t the Flock. Think about Leena. Leena. My sweet innocent baby girl. I had to get back to her as soon as possible. It looked about two maybe three o'clock in the afternoon. The flight back would take about ten hours at normal speed, five or six at super Max speed. I probably didn't have enough energy to fly super speed, but I didn't care. I needed to get back to my baby. I clutched my arm to my side, gritted my teeth, and sped off toward my family.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Fang POV:

It was ten o'clock. Max should have been back hours ago. I was sitting on the floor of the balcony attached to the room the guys were staying in. Everyone had gone to sleep a little while ago. Today had been pretty uneventful. Nudge, Angel, ad Kai had taken Leena out shopping. The bought her this snowsuit with matching mittens. They figured she may need it at some point. I think it was just an excuse to get away for a little while. Iggy, Gazzy, and I had spent the day watching Football games on T.V. We hadn't called Dr. M yet. We didn't want to worry her. I had been sitting out her since about five, six o'clock watching the sky for Max. If she wasn't back soon we were going after her. Sure we had no idea where she went, but we going after he anyway. I heard the door open and turned around to see Iggy. His hair was a mess and he was rubbing his eyes. Leena was in his arms

He yawned. "Your kid wants you." He said passing Leena to me. She was wide awake. Iggy had wrapped her up in about a dozen blankets. Good thing too because it was a very cold night. Her hands we free and she was reaching for me. I gave her my finger.

"What are you still doing up?" Iggy asked sitting next to me.

I shrugged, not taking my eyes off of my baby. She looked so much like Max right now it hurt. Iggy sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be back, but you have to get some sleep." I looked up, ready to argue with him, when something caught me eye.

"Iggy." I said.

"Fang, it's not helping anything. You need to sleep" He said.

"No, Iggy look." I pointed out into the night sky. A large shadowy shape was making its way toward us. I knew it was Max before her features became clear. "Iggy it's Max."

Her flying was unsteady. She was obviously hurt. She was getting closer and I could see her face. She was holding her arm close to her body. She spotted us and sped up slightly. Iggy and I shot to our feet. I handed him Leena. Max reached the balcony and pretty much crash landed into the small table. She looked like she was going o fall asleep any second. I gathered her in my arms, careful not to hurt the arm that she held o her body.

"Never do that to me again." I whispered into her hair."

"Sorry." She said. I held her as arms length.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking her over.

"Um, I think I may have broken my arm." She admitted. "And burnt my legs…"

I took her arm in my hands. It was black and blue and obviously broken. Iggy would have to reset the bone. It would hurt, but once it was reset she would be fine in about a week. I pulled her over the one of the chairs at the small table. I knelt down to look at the burns on her legs. They weren't that bad, but we would have to bandage them so they wouldn't get infected. I looked up a her. She was safe and that's all that mattered right now. The ring in pocket suddenly become very heavy. I had to give it to her now. Sure the moment was perfect, but I had to know she was mine. Iggy must have sensed this because he walked back into the room.

"Max." I said standing up. "I have to ask you something."

She raised an eyebrow a me and stood up too. "What is it Fang?"

I took a deep breath. "Maximum. I have know you for my entire life and loved you just as long. You are my other half. My best friend. My true love." I pulled out the ring and got down on one knee. He eyes were wide and watery, "Maximum Ride. Will you marry me?"

Max POV: 

Did that just happen? Did he really just ask me what I bought he asked me. I was shocked. But Fang was waiting for an answer. I couldn't find my voice. My yes came out as a little squeak so I nodded my head. Fang put the ring on my finger. It was beautiful. There were two hearts, an emerald one and a smaller diamond one with a silver band. It was different. Just like us.

"I was going to ask you at the fair, but we never went. I didn't want to ask you before Leena was born because we were underage. But were 18 now." He explained, sanding up. I hadn't even realized we were 18. I hugged him, forgetting about my arm. Fang didn't forget though.

"Let have Ig take a look at you." He said, wrapping one arm around me. He led me inside. Everyone was standing there, Kai was holding Leena. They were smiling at us. Well Gazzy wasn't smiling. He looked pretty upset. I would have to talk to him later.

"Finally!" Nudge exclaimed.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

**Sorry for the wait. I have exams this week. A picture of Max's Engagement ring will be on my profile. There will one more chapter and then the Epilogue. I already have the sequel planned out. It will be posted shortly after the Epilogue. Thank you for everyone who has read this story. As usual please review :). Until next time -LunarWhispers. **


	14. Making Amends

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 18

Kai-16

Nudge - 15

Gazzy - 12

Angel - 10

**A/N****: In this story FANG didn't Happen.**

**Sorry this took so long to post and that it is kind of short :/ But I will upload the Epilogue immediately after and the first chapter of the sequel should be up pretty soon.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own Leena and Kai that's it.**

Max POV:

Have you ever had a bone reset? Let me tell you something, it hurts like hell. After Iggy popped the bone back into its correct location,put my arm in a make shift sling, and wrapped my slightly torched legs in gauze, I demanded to see Leena. I was on one of the beds in the boys room, leaning up against the headboard. Iggy gave me some heavy duty pain medicine. I asked him where he got it, but he just smiled at me mischievously. Fang had ordered me not to move. I don't take orders, but I was so drained I listened to him. He brought Leena, who was wide awake, over to me and placed her on the bed. She looked at me a let out a soft little squeal of delight. I smiled and offered her a finger.

I took a deep breath. "Guys. I have to tell you something."

Silence. They were waiting for me to go on. I looked up at them. Fang was sitting next to me. Iggy was sitting on the other bed, Kai on his lap. Nudge was lying on her stomach next to him. Angel was on the floor, her knees tucked to her chest. Gazzy was standing next to Angel, his arms crossed. He looked pissed.

"I-I. I took care of Itex." I stuttered. No one respond. We sat there in silence for a long time.

"So. Itex is gone? You did it? You saved the world?" Nudge asked quietly.

I was about to answer when my voice cut in. _Max, the threat may be gone, but the world is not saved. Remember your trip to Antarctica? I believe it is time you took another trip like it._

I don't know why, but that made me angry. _You know what voice_. I thought back. _Not yet. We're going to enjoy ourselves for a while first._

"Itex is pretty much gone. I mean there remaining facilities are pretty much useless without there head honcho calling the shots." I explained. There was a collective cheer and smiles from everyone. Everyone except Gazzy. He was still glaring at me.

"Fang. Why don't you take everyone out for ice cream to celebrate." I suggested, without taking my eyes off of Gazzy. "Gazzy can stay here and help me with Leena. We'll tell you what we want."

Gazzy looked like he was going to protest, but Fang shot him a look and he remained quite. Fang turned to me and nodded. I handed him a twenty. He kissed my cheek and pulled the blanket up to my waist. I smiled at him. He took down mine and Gazzy's ice cream order. The Flock shuffled out the door.

"Don't move." Fang warned me. I rolled my eyes, but agreed. Fang followed the Flock out and closed the door.

I patted the spot next to me. Gazzy looked at me then reluctantly sat down. I turned and tried to pick Leena up with my arm that wasn't in the makshift splint. I struggled a bit. I got my arm behind her, but I couldn't lift. Gazzy watched me, he look slightly sympathetic. He sighed, picked Leena up, and placed her in my good arm. Leena sighed and her eyes fluttered closed. Gazzy looked at her and a small smile crossed his face. It was gone as soon as it came.

"Gazzy. Why are you mad?" I asked him.

He raised his eyes to look at me. "Really?" He said bitterly.

"Gazzy please tell me whats wrong." I was practically begging him.

"You left Max." He whispered.

"Gazzy, I told you I was coming back. I didn't aban-" I began.

"Max thats not the point!" Gazzy interrupted.

"They what is the point Gazzy!" I exclaimed.

"Everyone leaves! You weren't suppose to leave!" He was near tears now.

"Gazzy." I whispered.

"My parents sold me, Jeb betrayed us, and then you go and leave! I understand why you had to leave. I do, but…." His voice broke.

"Gazzy I wasn't leaving you. I was protecting you. You're like my little brother." I smiled at him.

He stared at me. "Promise you'll never do that again?" He said in a small voice.

"Gazzy. Even if I do have to leave, I'll come back." I told him. I placed Leena gently next to me and then ruffled Gazzy's hair. He didn't pull away, which was a good sign. He wasn't smiling though, which was a bad sign.I tried to turn and tried to get him to look at me. Unfortunately my broken arm bumped the head board. I gasped in pain. Gazzy's head immediately shot up his. eyes filled with concern.

"Max!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Fine."

I thought he was going to yell at me, but instead he hugged me. I hugged him back with my one good arm. "I'm not going anywhere Gazzy." He pulled back and smiled at me.

"I know Max. I believe you." He said.

"Can you pick Leena up for me?" I asked him. She was starting to get fussy.

Gazzy shifted awkwardly. "Um…I….I…I'm not that…." I stuttered.

I smiled. "Gazzy it's fine. You're not going to hurt her or anything."

He nodded and walked to the other side of the bed. He picked her up gently, like she was an egg shell and he was a clumsy giant. "Gazzy she isn't made of glass." I smirked.

"Ha ha." He said half heartily. "I never noticed, but she really does look like you. She has Fang's hair, but she looks more like you."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Pretty baby." Gazzy cooed to Leena. I laughed. Right then I knew everything was going to be okay. Gazzy wasn't mad at me anymore. Itex was dissappering. We would have some time off before we went back to helping fight Global warming or what ever we had to help fight. I was engaged. My family was health and (for the most part) happy. Finally everything was falling into place.

**MRMRMRMRMRMR**

**Thank you all soooo much for reading. There is the Epilogue after this and I already have the first chapter of the sequel almost done! Please Review! 3 -LunarWhispers**


	15. Epilogue

Ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy - 18

Kai-16

Nudge - 15

Gazzy - 12

Angel - 10

**A/N****: In this story FANG didn't Happen.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own Leena and Kai that's it.**

Epilogue

Kai POV:

This has been without a doubt, one of the best years of my entire life. First I get sprung from the hell hole. Then I find my brother and his new family. Then there's Iggy. I loved him so much it was painful sometimes. Max told us that we were going to taking a couple of months off and then we were going back to her Moms. Apparently some scientists, the no evil kind, wanted us to go the Antarctica! I thought it was exciting, but something tells me that the rest of the Flock has been there before. Max had put her mom on speaker phone when we called her. The conversation went something like this.

_Flash back:_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Mom." Max said to the phone. _

_ We were all sitting around the phone, which was set on the bed. Max was sitting criss cross on the bed, Fangs arms around her. Angel had her head resting on her folded arms. She was lying on her stomach. Nudge was next to her in the same position. Gazzy was sitting next to Max, holding Leena. I had my head on Iggy's shoulder._

_"Max! Oh my Gosh it's so good to hear from you! How are you? Is everyone alright? I saw the Itex explosion in the News" Dr. M exclaimed. _

_"Yeah mom were all fine." Max laughed. _

_"Good. Oh I have some news for you." Mom explained. _

_"Shoot." Max said. _

_"Brigid Dwyer is here. She wants you all to go back to Antarctica in a couple of months, with her and the rest of the crew from the Wendy K." Dr. M explained. _

_Max visibly stiffened. "Um, what do you guys think?" Max asked us._

_"We should go! I mean I loved seeing the penguins! And flying there is so much fun! Even though it's cold, but thats okay because like we will be helping people and stuff!" Nudge exclaimed. _

_"We should totally go! I really want to see it this time!" Iggy sounded like a kid in a candy store. _

_"Yeah. We should go." Gazzy said, he sounded occupied. Leena had just woken up. _

_Angel was looking at Max weirdly, but she nodded her agreement._

_"Antarctica?" I asked._

_"Yeah. We went there about four years ago. We never really got to finish our mission there." Max explained._

_"Well, not sure if my vow counts, but I say we go." I said._

_"Kai, of course your vote counts." Max smiled at me._

_"We should go. We haven't seen that Wendy K team in a long time." Fang shrugged._

_Max rolled her eyes. "You get that mom?" She asked._

_"Yes. So I can tell them you're coming?" Dr. M asked._

_"Yeah, when do we need to be there?" Max asked._

_"They need to go back to prepare the boat. Brigid said she would come back here to pick you all up in about four months so you have some time." Dr. M replied. _

_"Great see you then." Max said smiling to the phone._

_Flashback end._

So now we were flying to Colorado. We wanted to see the mountains and stuff. Angel was trying to convince us that we should go horse back riding. Nudge was onboard for that. Gazzy and Iggy didn't want to for some reason. All I wanted to do was fly above the mountains. I think Max was with me on that one. We figured we would spend four months there and then fly back to Arizona. We would hop around hotels because Max was still cautious. I couldn't blame her. We still had enemies out there, just not Itex. But one thing was certain. What ever I faced from now on, I will face with my family. I finally have a place were I belong. And nothing, is ever going to change that.

**MRMRMRMRMRMR**

**I had so much fun writing this! I hope you had fun reading it :). I will post the sequel ASAP. I have a few hoer Ideas for one-shots. PLease please please review. I love the feedback. Well thats all for now. -LunarWhisper**


	16. SEQUEL NOW UP!

**A/N: Sorry Not a new chapter, but I do have some good news! The first chapter of the sequel is up! I am so sorry for he delay in the posting of the sequel, but I had a lot of things going on. The biggest being my computer crashed. My fan and disc drive both broke and then the battery broke and it literally exploded. Don' even ask. But anyway the sorry is on my profile and is called "Finding Our Way." Please read it and review! Thank you all. -LunarWhispers**


End file.
